


The Party

by Quietnerdgasm



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, F/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2020-06-02 13:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 31,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19442668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quietnerdgasm/pseuds/Quietnerdgasm
Summary: Vex is DM of a group that just lost its member Tiberius to a business relocation and is now on the search for another member, preferably a magic user. Who answers is not the magic user she wanted, but he comes with huge damage rolls and a nice face. And long fingers. And oddly white hair. And a nice face.





	1. Welcome to the Party

**Author's Note:**

> Actually finishing a fic felt pretty good, so I'm seeing if I can actually follow through on a longer one. For an old friend.

“And that is where we’ll end tonight’s session.” for the first time ever, Vex’s words were not met with gasps or groans or dissent but instead a collective heavy sigh, and all eyes turned to the man sitting third from her right. Tiberus paused, then slowly plucked his sorcerer off the map and gently tucked him into a small case before meeting the sad faces of the rest of the group. Vex could see Pike’s quivering lip and Keyleth subtly swiped at her eyes while Vax cleared his throat too hard to be casual. Grog broke the silence, his voice filling the whole room “To Tiberius. I hope your next group isn’t nearly as cool as Vox Machina.”

Vex and the group immediately raised their glasses and Tiberius’ name echoed around her apartment. He nodded quickly, swallowing his own emotion, and around the table her family slammed their drinks and hid their tears in their cups. Like most nights no one packed up, and instead lounged around her table and stayed until whatever drink they brought was gone while they said their goodbyes. About midnight Scanlan and Pike were pouring Grog into an Uber, and Vex waved from her door as she felt an arm wind around her shoulders, her brother as always appearing suddenly at her side. 

“Tibs is going to be a tough one to replace.” She nodded, closing the door on their retreating friends. 

“You know, if we’re making changes, you may as well be DM and I’ll play and maybe it won’t feel like we need another player.” Her sidelong glance met his, and his unamused face turned her smirk into a full smile before she laughed and peeled away from him to clean and lock up for the night, Vax wordlessly and perfectly moving around her to help. 

Getting the story to wrap up the sorcerer’s exit by the time of Tiberius’ actual last game had been hell, and as Vex slid into bed she let the weight of it actually settle into the mattress with her. Her group was excellent and fun and totally invested and committed to their campaign, but they were also slow and silly sometimes and trying to get them to through anything in a timely manner for their sorcerer to organically leave was difficult. Three weeks ago in a panic she had finally gone to Vax and filled him into just enough to convince him to stop trying to seduce Keyleth’s druid in game with waxing poetic monologues and help her move things along. 

Almost as if reading her thoughts, a small knock sounded at her door, and Vax’s voice floated through it. “Ya did good tonight Stubby. You do good every night. We hardly deserve you but certainly are appreciative in our own funny way. If you’re ever serious about stepping down you know I will support you, but know that you are definitely the best of us.”

His words filled her chest with warmth, and she let it curl around her heart with a sense of calm. “Just for that, I’ll knock 40 hp off the next monster you face. Goodnight.” His echoing goodnight and retreating footsteps are the same every night, and the normalcy of it helped her take a deep breath. Tiberius was leaving. It would help their group to have another player, and with time they would settle in. Hopefully. Maybe. 

As Vex drifted to sleep, her last thought was oh gosh, but my friends are so weird.

************************************

Work was work, and it paid the bills and passed the time between D&D sessions and online classes. Vex was fortunate enough to start early and finish early, so she came home drained of life and morality with adequate daylight left to regain enough of her soul to have the will to go back the next day. Being home by three also left plenty of time for long walks with Trinket and campaign plotting, both of which took up large portions of time and were completely free. 

Today though she would need to post a thread that a group of serious(ish) weekly players were looking to add a single player to their long-running campaign. They were newly level 10, and hoping for prospective members to be spellcasters and comfortable with the RP aspect of the game. She had brain stormed the wording while at work, so the actual time spent posting was close to nil and quickly she was changing out of work clothes and grabbing the leash for an excited Trinket. Her dog was a beast of an animal, and Vex is pretty sure that the landlord only allowed him because he liked looking at her ass when he thought she wasn’t looking. Still, it worked with minimal effort on her part and she certainly wasn’t bothered so long as Trinket was able to stay. 

They made their way downstairs and into the open air, and Vex paused them enough to put her earbuds in and they set off for the park about a mile from their apartment. It wasn’t the open fields and forests that she grew up in, but it was the closest thing the city had and when her shoes sank into the soft grass she allowed herself just a small moment to breathe and pretend she wasn’t surrounded by concrete and cars. She took Trinket off his leash after making sure no one else was around to be bothered by her 45 kilo mutt bounding after a poorly thrown tennis ball, and proceeded to poorly throw a tennis ball. 

Music streamed through headphones held together by tape as she threw, waited, and repeated, the perfect background to mull over her evolving campaign plot. Without the last player decided there was no benefit to speculating their backstory, impact, or motivations, and thus no reason to plan on their inclusion necessarily until whatever the arc after this one would be. She was wondering if their next outing should happen to run them into an NPC they had history with (that she also enjoyed playing) when a jogger passed by on the path, derailing both her train of thought and her dog. While she found herself appreciating their bare shoulders and back, her dog was particularly interested in their red shorts, and it took a few beats to catch up to her horse of a dog and apologize to the laughing man. Even as her hands were grabbing Trinket’s collar her brain was calculating the odds that she might meet him some time for a drink or a screw. Her words emerged with an inviting tone but caught sight of his wedding band and did not wait for him to realize it or not before she was pulling Trinket away and bidding him a good day. 

She waited to get a few feet away before addressing her pup. “Really dear, I need you to see that before taking off after attractive men. It doesn’t help me if they are wearing one of those, and then both humans end up getting teased.” Trinket’s huge brown eyes stared at her in understanding, and she nodded emphatically. “Yes, I know, I am quite the snack, and as such I won’t play second string to anyone, hence the no ring rule.” Trinket barked once, tail wagging and Vex agreed “Yes, I should probably get laid soon, you are right, but one shouldn’t be desperate for these things darling, that’s how you make bad choices.”

Satisfied with their conversation and outside time, she sent Trinket to get the ball once more and started the walk home as her phone chirped, sending a smirk across her face as the first application for Vox Machina came in. 

Three days later she sat cross-legged on the couch as her brother occupied the leather chair in the most obnoxiously precarious way possible. Her laptop, a beloved but slow brick of a computer lay in her lap with her email open. She had created a short list of prospects, and as was their habit was running the options, possibilities, pros and cons of all of them with Vax. 

“Another spellcaster to replace Tiberius is the closest match we could make, and possibly the best transition.”

His voice was slightly strained, blood rushing down to his head in his inverted position. “Yes, but we cannot replace Tibsy and we should not try to. A spellcaster just means we will be comparing the whole time, and it is not fair to them or us.”

Vex hummed in agreement but countered “But if we’re looking at holes in group abilities, we now have a glaring one. No identify, not much ability to use scrolls, and arcana checks are going to be tough.”

He spun quickly, limbs strewn over the arms of the chair as his skin returned to normal color. “Sure, but our sorcerer was not predominantly supporting in nature, so if we were really worried about losing him we should be considering a distance damage dealer more than anything else. Which could come from any number of classes. It depends on the character rolled I suppose.”

She sighed and rolled her eyes, knowing how this was going to end but needing to argue it out anyway. “Yes, but then I will need to review each character sheet and talk with each person to see who of any number of possible combinations would fit best with us.”

Vax shrugged, unperturbed. “Then I recommend doing some light internet stalking and meet them in public places. Don’t get murdered.”

She rolled her eyes, unsurprised but still petulant. “Fine, I’ll do that and you talk to Keyleth as a real boy and we’ll be even.”

“Alright, then maybe I will.”

Vex froze, hand ready to close the laptop. That has been her go to way to end a conversation for the last year because Vax never had a response. Never. 

“Right then.” She stood up stiffly and left the laptop on the table, escaping to the kitchen to find something to eat. Maybe a cuppa. 

The fridge was not immediately appealing, so she settled for putting on the kettle when he materialized in the entrance to the kitchen, watching her in that damnable calm way of his. 

It isn’t that she disliked Keyleth. Not at all. But maybe it was clear to everyone else that Vax was hopelessly enamored with her and she just let him. Didn’t return any affection or even hints but also never told him she wasn’t interested. And maybe it was both frustrating to watch Keyleth do nothing and to watch her brother just keep getting nothing and never taking the clue to stop. So if she doesn’t think about it there was no problem, but if he was going to press the issue and actually stick around for the words then she would give them to him. She boiled under his gaze, and was ready to start a proper row when he said “You’re more British when you get mad. And with her it is complicated.”

“You sound more American when you’re being a dick. And a coward.” This was comfortable ground, this give and take. She could dissolve uncertainty in this acerbic exchange. 

“Then much like us the truth probably lies somewhere in between.” 

“So, Cuba maybe?”

“Vex’ahlia.” Her name sounded exasperated coming from him. She paused, and regarded him carefully. They never much brought up their past, and this sounded dangerously like old painful ground. When she didn’t respond he continued, his natural soft lilt emerging to add another edge to his words. “I know you were never as certain to come here as I was, but maybe it is time we go back for a visit, yeah?”

The words rolled and sprung off her tongue in the way she knew as both familiar and hidden, her accent spilling into their kitchen as it was prone to do when they were home alone and he broke first. “And with what money brother? With what grand savings and success should we crawl back to our father and parade in front of all those insufferable twits?”

His hands opened in front of him as though she were some raging animal. “I never said we go back to him. But it could do us some good to see home again. You know, camp a few days in South Downs, visit Brighton, drive by Dover and talk shit about the French. See our old house. Remember what the sun looks like setting over the hills.”

The kettle whistled for but a moment before Vex was whipping it off the stovetop, pouring her cup while her brother winced in the doorway. She brushed carefully by him, but paused before pushing open her bedroom door. “The difference Vax, is that I never forgot what that sun looks like over the hills.” She heard him sigh, but interrupted his response “But I will consider it. As should you.” The conversation ended as her door closed, and despite how heavy she felt she acknowledged the glimmer of celebration that came from walking away from him.

The next few days were stressful as she and Vax easily reconciled with hardly more than a word but he filled their apartment with the Queen’s English and hearing his accent made it harder to fight hers, which is why she had asked him to cover it when they arrived in the States years ago. He also for the first time in years had taken to using it outside their place when they did their weekly grocery run, and even greeted the landlord with it before her elbow found his ribs. 

On top of her brother trying his best to make her nostalgic for home, she also had set up meetings with potential players every day this week and the first two had not gone well. The first was a sweet but clumsy girl who wasn’t role playing so much as making herself a wizard and was concerningly naive in a way that Vox Machina would ruin very quickly. She also was clearly obsessed with a guy in her last group and in Vex’s opinion it made her a flight risk if the offer came to re-join that group. Or worse if she transferred that affection to one of her boys. The second was a guy so full of himself that Vex actively struggled to finish hearing his character pitch. He also seemed completely uninterested in learning her name. Or anything about the group. And overall seemed like a prat. 

When she walked into her favorite coffee shop it took no time to pinpoint the stranger who did not belong. The man at the table was fifteen minutes early and not at all what Vex expected in a D&D player by any stretch of the imagination. He wore a tailored three piece blue suit over a white shirt and a thin frame with a rather boring tie. She slowed her approach, trying to take in enough details to piece him together. His hair was oddly white but his dark eyebrows and smooth skin told her he was younger thanthe hair implied or an incredibly well-preserved senior. Long, thin fingers pushed gold rimmed glasses up a straight nose before returning to write something with a heavy looking fountain pen. A number. On a character sheet. She was standing in front of the stranger still unsure what to make of him when she crooned “Percival?”

His head shot up with alarming speed, and she only caught a glimpse of blue before he was standing. Instinct pushed her hand out towards him, and he took it gingerly while his left hand disappeared behind his back, nodding his head slightly as he shook her hand. It smacked of old fashion etiquette training and Vex couldn’t reconcile it with the small but noticeable calluses over his palm. 

“Percival de Rolo, at your service.” 

“Not yet you’re not.” A different but equally polished instinct snapped the innuendo from her tongue and Vex realized her attraction to the stranger in that moment . His brow wrinkled slightly, and she could read the ‘pardon?’ about to come from his mouth when she corrected herself “Vex’ahlia. Pleasure to meet you Percival.”

“Just Percy is fine, and I assure you the pleasure is all mine.” His voice was even and Vex was equally intrigued and irritated by the smooth and proper London accent that he used, and as usual she was unable to avoid responding with hers. 

Her head was racing, and she purposefully broke eye contact to take a seat. When she met his gaze again it was steady and bright and blue, and something in her purred to play with this man. “Alright then, Percy, you may call me Vex. Vex’ahlia is awfully stuffy for what we’re going to be getting up to.”

To his credit he didn’t flinch or struggle with the shadow to her words, and it pleased her immeasurably as he reclined in his chair slightly. “Where we come from, to vex means something I cannot yet to associate with you.”

“Oh don’t worry dear, give it time, you’ll get there.” She felt the urge to wink at him and stifled it quickly. She was here to vet a player, not invite him back to her place. Which actually she would be doing anyway if it went well. Bullocks. She crossed her legs and leaned back, re-focusing. “We’ve got a group of five and are looking to add a sixth following the loss of a high damage sorcerer. We’ve been playing together about two years, and this current campaign has taken up the last twelve months and ten levels. We’re an assassin rogue, raging barbarian, shape shifting druid, war cleric and bawdy bard. We play weekly on Thursdays and rarely miss.”

He nodded once, asking bluntly “Group dynamics?”

His no nonsense approach was certainly quicker than her previous interviews, and she was not pleased with how much the sheer English-ness of him was appealing to her. “Overall I couldn’t ask for a better group. We were odd friends and acquaintances before playing, and since have really become close and more than casual. Overall we’re a bit dodgy, but certainly entertaining.” Eager to put him on the defensive, she countered “What are you bringing to the table?”

With a flourish that should be annoying he spun his character sheet to face her, allowing her to peruse as he explained. “If you’ll allow it, I have a gunslinger. Normally of the Pathfinder mold, I think with a bit of work he could slide into your game with few problems.” Her eyebrow quirked at his phrasing but he hardly bat an eyelash. “Built for distance with a few melee options, possible large chunks of damage if bonuses work how I have briefly outlined they could, and a tinkerer to resolve the issue of maintenance in a game not built for him. I could have a tragic, adventurer worthy backstory to your inbox before tomorrow morning if you should have need of it.”

Her brow arched again. “Confident.”

“Competent.” He countered, and just that bit of arrogance had Vex re-crossing her legs just to have something to do. They stared at each other for a long moment while she processed. She mostly wanted to know if he kissed like a proper British lad. If he fucked like one. Not the player qualities she and her brother talked about, and certainly not a good idea to sleep with him now, but Vex struggled to argue that he wasn’t the best candidate they had. For a few positions. 

She stood suddenly, and the well-trained legs stood up with her. He was a tall, wiry thing. Not usually the type she sought out, but she had been more surprised before in what she found attractive. “Here is my number. Text me for the address and email me your character sheet and backstory. Tomorrow we play at 6.” She gave him a painfully obvious head to toe scan. “And feel free to wear less clothing.”

His surprise was given away but the slight widening of those blue eyes. “Pardon?”

“We play pretty casual, the suit won’t be necessary. Percival de Rolo, welcome to Vox Machina.”

And before another word could be said by either of them, she slung her messenger bag over her shoulder and let her swinging hips carry her out the door, a smug smile firmly in place.


	2. It's My Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all are great. Thank you for enjoying the ride.

True to his word, by the time Vex was waking up for work the next morning there was both a truly dark and heart-wrenching backstory for a gunslinger and a proposal for how the Pathfinder character might operate within the constraints of 5e. Scanning them while brushing her teeth, the outline seemed sound, she just needed to do some tweaking here and there. Work passed in a haze, mindless background noise to the filling in of details of backstory, potential ties to NPCs both established and pending, and the introduction of this character to her ragtag party. 

And maybe just a little bit of anticipation around how he would be received and how good he may or may not be at the roleplaying. And maybe a very short-lived daydream on some other roles he could play for her. 

Three o’clock found her pushing open the door of her apartment in the rush as she always was always in on game nights. Trinket’s walk in the park would be replaced by a jog to expend more energy in a short amount of time, and then she would sequester herself in her room prepping maps, tokens and NPC interactions while Vax was to handle the preparations for company. Freshly showered and only slightly winded still Vex covered her small desk in every manner of used book and manual and guide, and was painstakingly laying a grid onto her large presentation pad when she remembered that her new player likely didn’t have a token yet. Diving for her phone, she texted Percy, hoping he was available enough to either give her a description of his human gunslinger or even find a source photo she could put on a token for him. Silly oversight. She really should have asked yesterday in between making him uncomfortable and wondering if he was a boxers or briefs man. 

As soon as she placed her phone down it chimed again. _I already have a mini prepared, thank you._ Vex found herself blinking at her screen. Already? She told him yesterday. Boy worked quick. 

_That’s not the only thing he can work quickly._ The thought filtered through unwanted and Vex just as quickly ushered it back out. Percival was to be part of the group, and she had a strict new policy that there would be no fucking party members. Even ones with nice eyes. 

Two hours later found Vex at her customary head of the table, Scanlan and Keyleth to her right, Vax, Pike and Grog to her left. Everyone was preparing per usual, but amid the shuffle of papers and minis and cards there was a very obvious vacancy in the last chair on the left, and try as she might Vex couldn’t leash the mounting anxiety clawing up her throat. What if her judgement was clouded and he turned out to be an absolute wanker? Or worse, what if he was amazing and it made not sleeping with him harder? Or he hated them? She dismissed that with a shake of her head, confident her party was much too cool for a stranger to matter much to them. Still when a knock on the door interrupted them all Vex jumped up at was at the door before the last pencil hit the table. 

She opened the door and standing out of place in the hallway was a young man with casually styled white hair and a satchel dangling at his side. Vex looked Percy up and down, feeling a smirk curl the corner of her mouth as her eyebrow arched of its own accord. 

“Sorry, the really fancy library is on the other side of town.” He was charcoal gray pants and a white button up shirt under an actual blue sweater vest. He looked like every boarding school Hogwarts was ever based on, and it was endearing and maddeningly nerdy. 

He cocked his head as her took in her American accent, and his voice was smooth and low as he gave her a once over. “Yes, well, you said more casual and I don’t own any flannel.” 

She looked down at her own red flannel open to show the black tanktop and cleavage underneath. She met his eyes again in time to see them still in the process of meeting hers, and her lazy smile let him know he’d been caught. “We can’t all be perfect, but you should try them, they’re delightful. And if we’re following my instructions to the letter, I also said wear less clothing.” Any reply of his was cut off by her brother yelling from the kitchen, and she reluctantly stepped back, opening the door further to him. “Please, welcome to the madhouse.”

When Percy sat gingerly at the table his impeccable posture was immediately at odds with the slouch and sprawl of Vox Machina. And then he opened his mouth. “Hello. My name is Percy. It is a pleasure to meet you all.”

Vex felt her eyes dart around the group, and found reactions that ranged from delighted to bewildered and felt her heart rate spike ever so slightly. Please like him please like him please like him. And then remembered that it would be easier to sleep with someone not in the campaign. 

Keyleth pipped up “You said Percy?”

“Yes, short for Percival de Rolo, but please, Percy should be just fine.”

Scanlan interjected quickly “What’s your middle name?”

“Dreadfully long.”

“Percival Dreadfully Long de Rolo. You must either make someone’s night amazing or you talk more than our rogue.” Vex the woman wanted to laugh loudly. Vex the DM needed to get a hold of this.

“Why you talking with your accent already?” Coming from Grog the question seemed silly, but Vex pointedly ignored the look Vax sent her way. 

“This is actually just how I talk. I’m from London, and frankly I could try another accent but I am quite bad at anything else, American included.”

Scanlan exclaimed yes the same time Vex said no, shooting Scanlan a sharp look. “Moving on. Time for personal questions later, but it is now 6pm. Grog?”

With a distinct puff of his chest, Grog shouted “Let’s play Dungeons and Dragooooooons” before taking a large swig of his beer, most of the group following suit. With a deep breath Vex launched into her recap and the game was reconvened. 

The first hour and a half went well, and by the time they were taking their break to refill drinks and use the facilities Vex was more than hopeful about their new recruit. He was sharp, dark, and rather mysterious. Keyleth in particular seemed fascinated by his wit and genuinely horrified at his neutral and macabre nature. Vax was suspicious and a bit of a dickhead, but that wasn’t overly unusual. Grog and Scanlan were thrilled for a new playmate and Pike was her normal angelic self. 

Vex came down the hall to a real life equivalent to the grilling that had taken place in game courtesy of Scanlan. 

“How about Percival Baldersnatch De Rolo?”

“No.”

“Percival Cornwallis De Rolo? Oh, Percy Wellington De Rolo. ”

“No.”

“Percival Humphrey De Rolo. Percival Mercival.”

“No.”

“Percival Merryweather De Rolo.”

“Yes.”

“Really?!” 

“God no.”

Scanlan narrowed his eyes, a dangerous smile covering his face. “You have your secrets for now, red coat, but I will figure you out.” He caught sight of Vex as she stepped towards her seat at the table “Vex! What is Percival’s middle name?”

“None of your business Scanlan.”

“Percival Dreadfully Long None of Your Business Scanlan de Rolo. Well at least one of those names sounds good.” Scanlan shrugged, and Vex sighed, knowing that it was unlikely that this would be dropped anytime soon. 

Calling them in again, they managed to simmer down enough to not be ripped apart by a pair of trolls and even run into Vex’s favorite NPC, a ranger she used to play in another group. A ranger that allowed her to fluster Grog’s barbarian and slip a few winks at certain new gunslinger who had yet to meet the character and her rather salacious nature. They reached a good stopping point just before ten, and when Vex called it she was indescribably relieved to hear their hisses and sighs to be told they were done for the night. She let a small smile creep over her face as her family packed up papers and minis but stayed at the table, talking and enjoying each other’s company for a bit longer. Keyleth in particular had an endless stream of questions for Percy, and in no time they were deep in some conversation Vex could hardly hear over Grog engaging Pike in a drinking game that Scanlan officiated. 

She could feel his attention before she looked at him, and her eyes darted back to Keyleth and Percy before letting them meet her twin’s. She expected him to be glaring, or jealous, or be reacting negatively to the attention Percy was getting, but instead he was looking at her with a rather contemplative expression. She flinched away from him, startled. “What?”

Vax crossed his arms and leaned closer to her. “He’s from London.”

Vex refused to glance down the table before responding. “Yes. It’s a rather big town. A city even.” He did not answer, opting to just fix her with a glare. She fought to keep her defensive gesticulations to a minimum, and hissed at him through stealthily clenched teeth. “What, it’s not like I knew before I met him.” 

Her brother’s pout looks like a sad smile, and he grabs her hand with one of his and squeezes. “Your accent matches his right now.” Without another word Vax was out of his seat and grabbing another beer and making his way to the opposite end of the table. And Vex let him, sucking her teeth and opting for subtly over the pride of a rebuttal. 

Vex made sure to put her American voice on firmly for the rest of the night and it passed without further incident. Keyleth and Vax ended up talking on the couch after Vax successfully taped a sign to Grog’s back, Pike found it and took it back off, and Percy talked his way away and around all of Scanlan’s more invasive questions. In no time Scanlan was driving Pike and Grog home and Vax was ignoring Vex’s arched eyebrow as he walked Keyleth out to her car. She was so absorbed in trying to watch her brother that it wasn’t until she went to move to the window that she noticed she was alone with a man who seemed very deliberately taking a long time to gather his things. 

She paused her stalking to follow him with her eyes, noting the meticulous way he put away his miniature and sheets. “How did you get a mini so fast?”

Blue eyes flashed to her before regarding the small gunslinger nestled in a padded case. “I made it.”

“How?”

He closed the case, long fingers snapping the closures. “I have access to a 3D printer at work. He was painted by lunch time.”

Vex could feel her face wrinkling in incredulity and relaxed her features. “Wow, that is quite cool. What do you do that you have access to one of those?”

His expression did not change, but his shoulders tensed ever so slightly, and he picked up his bag to give his hands something to do. “Oh, nothing too important, but the company has some excellent resources that I get to utilize for personal reasons every now and again.”

His satchel was over his shoulder when he actually met her eyes again. Vex regarded him for a moment before shifting slightly closer to him, testing his reaction. “That was quite the non-answer Percival.”

He did not move away from her but his shoulders hitched just a tick higher. “It is a long answer. The short one is that I invent things. I’ll tell you all about it sometime, maybe when you’ll tell me why you were English when we met and are mostly American at your house.”

In a decade about ten people had figured Vex and Vax out. Three were at the table tonight, one had left the state a week ago, all but one had taken months to years. Vex hid her surprise behind the familiar mask of a smirk “Don’t we all want a Brit in the streets and a Yank in the sheets?”

His face colored beautifully as she hoped. “If that is true I suspect my future opportunities may be extraordinarily dire.” 

“Yes, well somehow I suspect you’ll be able to overcome your incredibly daunting odds.” Vex found she had taken another step towards him, and as the door opened he stepped towards it with only the barest hesitation. Her brother’s form had barely appeared when he was bidding her goodnight, and nodded at Vax with some passing words of high society before disappearing down the hallway. 

Vax turned to her and appraised her as he closed the door before asking “So are we going to talk about this?”

She shrugged noncommittally. “Nothing to talk about there. But you and Keyleth? How was your lengthy walk to the car?”

He ignored her deflections and questions, and set about cleaning their apartment in his own way. She filled in his gaps, and though the silence stretched between them she at least found comfort in their routine. He was disappearing down the hall when she softly called out “I hope it went well.”

He paused, and turned towards her slightly. “Not as good as I hoped, but not a shutout.” And he disappeared into his room, leaving Vex relieved and heavy. She locked the door and turned out the lights before padding down the hall to her room, and settled into her bed with a sigh. As she rolled over to set her alarm though there was a waiting text from Percy. 

_Sorry for the abrupt departure this evening, I did not get to tell you what a wonderful Dungeon Master you are. Thank you for the opportunity to play tonight, and I do hope to be invited to play next week as well._

Vex smiled at the bright little screen and opted to not make the text as flirtatious as her initial reaction wanted it to be. _Of course! Thank you for coming. You were brilliant. I believe I speak for the whole group when I hope that you will be back next week._

She only waited a few moments before the small bubbles appeared on her screen, and his response was in front of her in seconds. 

_I will be there for as long as you will have me. Thank you._

Struggling to not hug the phone to her chest like some smitten teen, Vex set her alarm and curled into bed with Trinket at her feet, willing her wilted libido to sing a little quieter. 

***************************************************


	3. Party Gifts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your patience folks. Turns out writing is harder when you aren't on vacation. But progress is made!

The next few days were mostly centered on trying to get information out of her brother and making her texts to Percy appropriately spaced apart. Vax was being predictably mum about the Keyleth situation and though Vex was both curious and certain that he would divulge nothing she tried nonetheless. Percy was equally difficult to handle as they maintained a steady stream of engaging conversation that she periodically made sure to ignore for at least a few hours. Most of it was D&D related, but there were a few forays into personal life that Vex craved but were also quickly diverted back into safe territory. Both were going to drive her to drink she was sure. 

The weekend passed with Vax and Trinket and their usual heckling and hanging out and by Monday morning Vex was mindlessly reading through emails while altering the long game of the campaign. With a new introduction of a character Vex wanted to run him and the party through the paces and force them to interact on a meaningful level, but they were also just setting out on what was likely to be a pivotal segment of the arc for Keyleth’s druid and as such was not an appropriate time to get waylaid or distracted. Vex felt herself chewing her lip, and took a step back. Percy the player was skilled at the role playing. She only needed to provide the gunslinger narrative cause to be invested. The little awareness she had of the character told her that he was on autopilot until revenge became an option, so perhaps if there was just a juicy hint of a tie to him in some way he would be all over it. 

_If all he needed was a juicy hint and he’d be all over it, my weekend would have been so much more interesting._ Vex scowled and shook her head perfectly as her phone buzzed. She saw the name and cursed under her breath but was still excited to read Percy’s text. 

_Your ranger NPC was quite engaging and seemed very well imagined. Is she an old character or just a favorite?_

She smiled and allowed herself to answer immediately. _A relic from another time, but she is hot and fun. And hasn’t managed to sleep with anyone they know of yet._

__

It’s too much. She is doing too much and she knows it, but refused to wait on edge for the fallout and immediately sent another text. _Have you played this or any other gunslinger before?_

They get mercifully distracted following that train of thought for the next few days, and piece by piece she gets precious information about his family with very little given in exchange. His numerous siblings overwhelmingly live in England, with the exception of a sister who sounds relatively local and was the main push to him looking for an in-person game compared to his comfortable online status. While she was quite certain that stalling responses and flippant avoidance would not work with Percival for long, his trained manners seemed enough to keep him from prying via text message. She gathered though that if the game proceeded much further that this allowance would not. 

Texting with Percy was fun and engaging, even when it was kept mostly professional. It was so fun and engaging that on Wednesday night Vex almost missed the soft footsteps of her brother approaching the door. The sound of his attempted stealth triggered every alarm in her head, and she startled Trinket with how quickly she erupted from the couch and whirled on him just as his hand was reaching for the door knob. 

“What are you doing?”

Vax quickly covered his wide eyed terror with cool indifference. “I’m going out. I’m a grown man, I’m going to see the outside of this apartment on a weeknight for once.”

He stiffened as she approached, his lithe frame wanting to flee but knowing he couldn’t play it cool if he ran from her. She cornered him by the door. “You’ve showered. And re-applied deodorant. And we’re too poor to do anything on a whim, and you haven’t invited me. This is about a girl.” She reeled back from both surprise and elation. “It’s Keyleth. You’re off to see Keyleth. Alone. Oh gosh.”

His sigh was all the confirmation she needed, and she shrieked into her hands before they fluttered around his shoulders, his face. “Oh gosh, okay. Good. Right. You’ve got this. Right. Shoulders down and back. Do you need any cash? I haven’t got much but I could find…”

“Vex’ahlia, stop. It wouldn’t be a very good first time out if I’ve got to bum it off my sister, would it?” His hands are on her shoulders, calming her, stilling her. Always her counterweight. When did her brother become a man to be taken seriously.  
Vex felt tears wanting to compile at the corners of her eyes, and forced them into hiding until he left her sight. “Yes then you’re right. Well, have fun! Be safe. Have a good time. But not too good a time.” 

He laughed at her (in her head she affirmed that it wasn’t a joke, but she is sure he knows that) and grabbed her head, placing a kiss on her forehead. “I love you Stubby. I’ll be home later. Don’t wait up, you work early.” Vax fixed her with one last, heartbreakingly earnest look before disappearing.

She closed the door softly behind him, her hand lingering on the door as she forlornly watched him go. Her stupid, brave, open hearted brother. Boldly marching towards the possibility of devastating heartbreak. Sniffling, her vision clouded with tears as she shuffled back towards Trinket who witnessed her worry with sympathetic eyes. She did not make it to the couch, opting to curl up next to his soft fur and listening ear, and only after voicing all of her concerns did she reach for the phone still perched on the cushion of the couch.

_Do you believe in that old adage ‘it is better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all’?_

Vex did not wait long with her phone on her stomach and her head on Trinket before she had a reply. 

_I think it depends. But I have been told multiple times that my feelings on such things are wrong._

She could hear his voice while reading his texts, and wondered which voice of hers he heard. _I think tying your ship to one star seems risky and not worth my time at the moment. Or perhaps ever._

His pause was longer before the response. _Respectfully, I don’t believe you believe that at all. I think you are much too optimistic and much too brash to rather miss out on the chance of happiness for the sanctuary of vindicated misery._

_Oh? You hardly know me at all, how could you possibly be sure?_

_I know very little, but am quite an eager learner. I know about the date. Keyleth has been messaging me all day. Your brother will be fine._

_God I hope so. He’s such a sap._

_The more sentimental of the twins? I suppose that makes sense, you seem the more practical one._

_He might disagree based on principle, but I’d like to think so. One of us needs to be aware of incoming heartbreak._

_I am very much of the mind that you are used to BEING the incoming heartbreak than needing to avoid it._

_Maybe we do know each other already, Percival._

_And yet, not as well as I would like. He will be fine. Goodnight Vex. I will see you for the game tomorrow._

Vex bid him goodnight and shuffled to bed early with Trinket, determined to bury her worry mindlessly in pirated tv shows on her laptop until she could actually fall asleep. 

She was definitely still awake when her brother snuck home around 11:30.

Thursday passed in the same crawling way it did every Thursday, and Vex was rushing home and running and showering and scheming and was just leaving her room to set up her screen and notes for the night when the door opened and Keyleth was standing in the threshold, frozen and obviously terrified. Vex paused as well, looking the other woman up and down and allowing her to wallow in the apprehension just a bit longer before sighing. 

“This is ridiculous. Come in Keyleth, pretend you’ve done this approximately a thousand times before.”

The door was shut gingerly but Keyleth stayed near the safety of the exit. “Um, Vex, about us I mean Vax and I, maybe we should talk…”

Vex dropped her notebook and handbook onto the table, cutting the stammering off with a thud. “Keyleth, do you know what you’re doing yet?”

Keyleth is a pretty thing, but her impression of a fish was less flattering as she searched for words. “What I’m doing? About this?”

“Yes dear, do you know what you and Vax are doing yet? Any grand plans or even vague directions?”

“Uh, it’s pretty early, I don’t -”

Vex interrupted again. “Precisely. You don’t know yet. I doubt you’ve discussed anything with Vax yet. So I’m going to save us both from this painful and dangerous conversation until you’re ready. In the meantime, my only request is this: I like you. A lot. Do not hurt my brother, and I can continue to like you.”

Vax’s door opened the same time there was a brisk knock at the front door. Vex took the opportunity to exit as her brother’s steps started towards the table, and heard him start to talk to a spooked Keyleth as she slipped out the door and almost smacked directly into Percy. 

Despite the step back he took, her escape from the apartment was rapid enough that they had less than a foot between them and Vex was not altogether unhappy with the arrangement. From this distance she was surprised that he smelled more like cedar sawdust than old books and had never truly processed that he was taller than her by at least a head. 

She only had a moment to enjoy the proximity before he took another step away from her. “I don’t know how long you’ve been in America, but in England when someone knocks on the door we usually invite them in, not herd them further out.”

“Yes, well, when one causes an absolute fuss inside, you jump at the chance to sneak back outside.” Her accent is back, but she has other things to worry about. Like what he’s wearing. “You look like someone off to go golfing with the boss in search of a promotion.”

A navy shirt tucked into black golf trousers and black trainers was an improvement from last week, but not by much. Her eyes got caught on the clean silver belt buckle before remembering herself.

“My lady, you wound me. And to think I was going to do something nice for you.”

Vex laughed and grabbed his hand, tugging slightly as she pleaded “No no, I’m sorry, do something nice! I like nice Percy.” 

His wrist slid from her fingers as he reached for his satchel and flipped the top back. “I know you were a bit down yesterday, so I made you something.” His eyes look darker today with the navy shirt below them she decides and logs the information away before being distracted by the small box in his hands.

“You made it? What is it?”

The box looks like it used to hold an expensive pen but inside is a collection of small metal rods and joints. “It’s an initiative counter. Put out your hand.”

Her hands pressed together, palms up as he selects the bulkiest piece and presses the bundle of rods away from the centerpiece, a small pyramid unfurling into a base that he then rapidly stacked remaining singular rods onto to form a pole that he attached a few clips to. “All you would need to do is have names on paper to place on the clips and then we would never have cause to be surprised by our turn again.” 

Vex looked in awe at the smooth dark metal that materialized in her hands and then back at the man on the other side of it. “Wow, Percy, this is beautiful. You made this?”

His small smile belied his pride. “I did. Do you like it?”

“I do. Thank you so much. This is amazing. Thank you.”

He nodded once. “You’re welcome. Shall we?” And he gestured towards the door. Vex nodded, still too enamored with the creation in her hands to really worry about what was on the other side of it.

By the time she set down her initiative tower and neatly penned every character name onto cardstock Pike and Grog arrived and Keyleth and Vax emerged from his room. Scanlan arrived and they all oogled and marveled at the new counter before the game was underway.

An encounter with the council of a city the party was very involved with was going well, and Vex was doing her best not to betray how eager she was to drop a hint of lore on the party that would be a bomb to their new gunslinger. Her Irish accent was decent, and she let it ramble around the room, answering questions and passing vague news before her moment to strike arrived. 

After Vax perfectly asked for details on some visitors the group just missed, her NPC happily supplied. “A Lord and Lady of Wildmount, Wyanandir I believe. An attractive couple if I would be as bold to say, all rich and fashionable and so polite. Last name Briarpatch? No, no, Briarwood. That’s it.”

A distinct choking sound reached her ears and Vex managed to keep a straight face focused on Vax despite the desire to beam down the table.

Keyleth’s druid was checking in with the gunslinger while Vex spent energy memorizing what Percy looked like trying to recover from discombobulation. It was something she genuinely wanted to recreate in meta as well. Maybe with her fingers sliding past that shiny buckle. Maybe with her teeth pulling at the elastic band of the underwear underneath…

Pike’s cleric started asking questions and jolted Vex from her speculations, and she hoped no one caught the burning at the edge of the ear not covered by her hair. Shortly after Percy’s abbreviated backstory drop and the group questions and concerns the game came to a close, and the quiet buzz following the dark story was casual and perfect. Once more Pike, Grog and Scanlan filed out together before Keyleth made her exit and Vax followed her out. Leaving Vex facing a man who was amused and a little flustered. 

“Well, that was abrupt and rude.”

She beamed at the lack of bite behind his words. “You seemed a little too comfortable. I had to make sure I had your attention.”

He hummed, a small smile matching her smirk. “Hmm, I can assure you that you need not worry about that. You’ve woven an entrancing story.”

“You’re only here for my story? Percival, I’m offended.”

His chuckle was low and trailed off in a way Vex was a fan of. “You’re a bit cheeky, aren’t you?”

She laughed and countered “In the right underwear, yes.”

He sputtered, and she chuckled again at the redness blooming across his cheeks. “Oh Percy dear, I’m joking of course.” She lowered her voice and finished “My ass is pretty great in all underwear.” Her wink capped what she felt was an excellent exchange, and without another glance turned on her heel and left him in her dining room. Over her shoulder she threw out “You know where the door is. Goodnight Percival.” She rolled in satisfaction at the rough clearing of his throat before bidding her good night.


	4. Party in the Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vex and Vax go backpacking and bond. Kind of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the patience folks. Honestly I did a lot of writing, it just wasn't sequential. Hopefully less time between the next update!

Friday afternoon Vex walked into her apartment grateful to be almost done with her work week when something soft hit her face with a surprising amount of force. She yelped and fought the thing, uncovering her head from what was revealed to be a sleeping bag and found her brother and Trinket waiting impatiently in the living room. 

“‘Bout time you got home. Grab your stuff, it seems like a good weekend to get lost.”

Vex felt her heart rise hopefully. “You mean go backpacking a bit? Just us three?”

Her brother nodded and picked up his backpack and Trinket’s hiking pack. “Of course. There looks to be a good 14 miler I don’t think you’ve done yet, if you can be ready in 15 we could get in a few miles by nightfall.”

Elation was starting to cloud her judgement and Vex strained to think responsibly. “But I am supposed to have a shift at the bar tonight. And you are supposed to still be at work.”

Vax paused by the door, clearly intent on packing the car post-haste. “Have one of the girls switch, take another next week. I got off early for good behavior.” She frowned at both his choice of words and the lost income for them both, but she hadn’t been proper out of the city in a month and the call of the forest was strong and Vax knew it. He smiled once more and offered “Come on, I’m driving.” And disappeared out the door. 

Vex was packed and in the car in five. 

Vex actually had been on the trail Vax found, but kept that to herself when they arrived and set out. Trinket trotted ahead as Vex closed her eyes and basked in the smell of the clean air, the sounds of dirt crunching under her boots and Vax still adjusting his pack behind her. The late afternoon was still warm but the breeze shifted the leaves and their hair with the promise of a cooler night. It was not quiet but was unfathomably peaceful, and she had missed the outdoors terribly. 

Her brother was never the backpacking type and Vex knew he only did it for her sake. Vax was an excellent sport and did not complain and rarely denied her the adventure when available, but he also rarely volunteered unless it was their birthday or some special occasion. This spontaneous trip certainly had its motive but Vex was content to enjoy it until he brought it up. The second and third mile of their trail was mostly uphill and stalled all but the most basic of conversation, and Vex was content humming to herself or mumbling information about trees and flowers they passed, or identifiable tracks of small animals. When they had about an hour until dark she proposed they find a flat clear spot and made short work of camp set up before leaving Vax to cook while she and Trinket found a suitable water source. 

Vex returned to Vax’s proud flourish of completed dinner, and they settled down to split a packet of pasta with premade chicken. The twins met eyes over their small pot and Vex could feel herself grinning goofily at her brother who smiled back.

Spoon hovering over the pot, Vax waited for his bite to cool. “I think we eat better while camping than we do at home.”

“We might. It’s cheap, it’s decent, but there’s not a ton of vegetables I suppose. Mother would be dismayed.” She had said it off hand, but watched as Vax’s spoon dropped back into the pot and regarded her seriously. 

“Our mother would never be disappointed we were out here. Ever.”

Vex felt her shoulders drop and looked up at the detail of the treetops rapidly disappearing with the fading light. “You’re right.” Her hand disappeared into her pack and she produced a water bottle full of liquor. “So let’s be out here drunk.”

Vax paused with his spoon halfway to his mouth and lowered in once more when he looked at her gravely. “I don’t think I have ever loved you more.” Vex laughed and Trinket barked and the two of them sat on either side of the fire and drank until the world felt fuzzy. As a fire at night is want to do, they spilled their secrets and had hard conversations; their unfulfilling jobs, Keyleth, Vex’s reluctance to return to England for even a short while. It seemed too sacred, too real to bring up Percy. If she was even remotely interested in a month maybe he could feature in the next fire, but Vax had long since let it be known that he would prefer not to know her every dalliance. 

The rest of the trip was much the same with serene but strenuous hiking in the day, soul-baring fire at night, and before she knew it it was late Sunday morning and they were at the end of the trail with their shared car in sight. Vex felt her feet dragging and Vax laughed at her. 

“Come on Stubby, it’s good we got back early. Grocery shopping, laundry and hot showers await.” 

Everything else sounded terrible but a shower wasn’t the most unappealing proposition in the world. 

“Well then by all means, please. We mustn’t keep Kroger waiting.” Vax rolled his eyes at her and unlocked the car. 

They loaded their bags into the trunk, Trinket into the back, and Vex crawled into the passenger seat as Vax started the car. They were almost on to the highway before she remembered her phone in the side door and fervently hoped the thing hadn’t melted into oblivion in the hot car. 

Luckily it turned on just fine, and Vex was sending the photos she took on Vax’s phone to herself when it chimed, two, three, six times with incoming messages. 

“Who on Earth is sending you that many messages in the span of two days? We don’t have friends.” 

She hummed noncommittally. “Maybe the bar? Or maybe someone started another group message? Those are the worst.” Even as she unlocked her phone however she had seen the name on one of the incoming messages, and hadn’t even considered telling Percy she was disappearing into the wild for a few days. 

Of the messages, one was the girl who covered her bar shift was asking her to pick up Monday in exchange. The remaining five were from Percy; first was a continuation of their conversation. Then the fun began.

_Exceptionally busy today?_

At what point should I be concerned?

_Even if you are choosing to disengage from me I completely understand but please even send a blank message as to indicate that you are okay._

_Keyleth has mentioned a camping trip and now I feel exceptionally absurd. Please accept my sincerest apologies and kindly ignore the previous three text messages that only serve as evidence of my foolishness. I hope you are having an excellent time with your brother._

“Still work?” She looked up and Vax was side-eyeing her suspiciously. 

“Mostly. I’ll probably go in tomorrow as thanks for covering my Friday shift.”

“Uh huh.” he had doubt written all over his face. “And you usually smile at work texts?”

Ass. “With how poor we are? Yes.” she paused, then decided she was being petty. “All the others were from my latest lover, who was merely recounting our magical night when you were on your date last week and outlined in glorious detail what they want to do to me next. I’ll read you some -”

“You are the most ridiculous person I have ever met.”

“That’s not fair. We’re friends with Scanlan Shorthalt.”

Vax laughed briefly. “Are we friends with him? Or did he come over once and we were too polite to ask him to leave?” Vex ugly-scoffed at him.

“Absolutely not. We’re not polite at all to anyone. We keep him around because he is funny and the closest thing we have to a father figure.”

Her brother paused and ran his fingers across the steering wheel. “You know, I was looking for the lie in that statement and I can’t seem to find it. Aren’t we the saddest little bastards you ever met.”

“Undoubtedly.” Vex started to text a response to Percy, but then stopped. “You wanted to talk about something while we were out there. What was it?”

“I never said I wanted to talk to you about anything.”

“Sure, but you also never offer to go backpacking unless there is something. So what is it?”

Vax sighed, drummed his fingers on the wheel and sighed once more. “It was about Keyleth.”

He couldn’t see her but she nonetheless cocked her head at him. “Keyleth? We talked some about Keyleth. What about her?”

He was sucking his teeth. He only does that when he is about to say something he doesn’t want to. And suddenly he swiveled his head to make eye contact. “I’m in love with her Vex’ahlia.” his eyes return to the road now that Vex’s stomach was somewhere in the vicinity of her feet. “And I know you’re going to say it’s only been four days since our first date but you know I’ve pined for a fair bit longer than that. But I’m sure. And I just want you to know ahead of time that I think this is the real thing. So, you know. ”

Vex could feel her jaw hanging limply, and closed it with a quick swallow. She placed her phone in her lap and gingerly folded her hands over it, desperately searching for some semblance of order to the screaming questions in her head. 

“Have you told her yet?”

It’s Vax's turn to scoff. “Of course not, I’m not mad. I know how it sounds. She’d think I’m a loon and would want nothing more to do with me.”

“You are a loon.”

“I suppose you’re probably right.”

“Of course I’m right.”

Silence stretched between them while Vex searched for the right thing to say. One by one she judged every other question she had as irrelevant to this immediate onslaught of information. She had time to ask him questions. She did not, however, have more time before the silence became awkward.

“You know I’m happy for you Vax. I’d tell you to be careful but I’m sure you’ll ignore me anyway. So I’ll just say that I love you and I support you.”

“That’s all I needed to hear. I love you too.” His sappy smile was almost as irritating as the hand that landed on her head to ruffle her hair. She shooed him away and he laughed and turned up the radio. Her phone lay in her lap still but she struggled to think of anything except her dumb brother making hopeless heart eyes at Keyleth. If he was just fucking her that would be fine, but love? Love was serious and dangerous and not something either twin had ever tangled with lightly. 

“If she breaks your heart I will end her.”

“I know. Step at a time. She doesn’t even know she has enough of my heart to break yet, give her a fighting chance.”

Vex sunk grumpily into her seat and Trinket’s head wiggled under her arm on the center console. “I am just clearly setting the expectation.”

Companionable silence stretched between them but Vex just felt too shocked to be truly disturbed yet. The settled feeling that washed over her soul when she was out among the trees was still intact and his news was too big to reconcile. So for now she would tuck it in a mental drawer and unpack it and turn it over and over when she had time and clarity, and instead picked up her phone.

_Percival, you honestly expect me to ignore evidence of your foolishness? I have so little proof otherwise that I think I shall screenshot these and trade them in later for another gift or favor. I know from experience that you’re good for it ;)_

If Vax wanted to put his actual heart and soul on the line that was fine by her, but she wasn’t made for one person and the risk of pain and entrapment wasn’t her thing. What was her thing though was sex and as such she was back on her quest to get laid sooner rather than later. Let her brother play the fool.


	5. Pity Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fun gifts, some nice plans, some small spats. For Vex it's a heck of a week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always think I have so much written but none of it is sequential. BUT next chapter should be less than a month. I hope. Thanks for the support!

The week passed especially quickly to Vex thanks to her extra Monday shift at the bar and the early night on Tuesday to recover the sleep lost cleaning the bar and counting out her tips. Not quite as late or as lucrative as a Friday night, but Vex was glad to have earned some of the money back lost while she was backpacking. Thursday arrived in record time and with only sparse texts from Percy which Vex hadn’t had time to over-analyze or fret about. 

Like every week Vex flew home, ran through the park, showered, and set about prepping the game and was labeling the last bit of card stock with the monster of the evening with Trinket napping at her feet when the doorbell rang. 

Vex carried a few of her maps out to the table on her way to the door, smile already curling over her mouth as she guessed who it was. The door was unlocked and any other member of the party would have long since walked in. 

“Percy, what a pleasant surprise.” He was wearing a dress shirt and actual khakis that had clearly been ironed. She was just about to call him on it when he entered the apartment and she noticed how snugly they fit and let it lie. 

“I come bearing gifts from the other side of the pond.” Percy placed his satchel on the ground near his chair and from it produced a bottle of wine, which he then held for her inspection. 

Vex was not necessarily a wine person but this bottle looked French and fancy, and her eyebrow lifted on its own accord. “Percival, did you actually just fly in from France and bring back wine to your D&D group?”

“Good heavens no. I went to England and then visited France for a business meeting and brought back wine for my DM, who happens to have incriminating evidence of my idiocy on her phone.” 

“Oh so this is a bribe?”

“This is a preamble to a bribe. A simple gift to gauge whether or not a bribe might work.”

“In that case De Rolo you should probably pour me a glass and we’ll see how well it goes.”

He looked almost smug as he replied. “As you wish.” Before she could move towards the kitchen to offer him an opener he produced one from his pocket and in a single practiced move cut the foil cap and began winding the corkscrew down. Vex silently excused herself to grab cups before her imagination ran any further with what else those nimble fingers could get up to.

When she returned he was waiting for her cork still firmly in the bottle, and she beckoned him to follow her towards the living room. “I hope your French wine is okay to drink out of these classy Chinese mugs we got for a dollar or less.” She set the Yoda mug closer to herself and reclined on the couch. “So, what are we having?”

The cork left the bottle with a pop and this time Vex let herself enjoying the dancing muscles of his forearms while Percy removed it from the corkscrew and then poured them both cups. 

“Well, the wine is from a lovely chateau outside Bordeaux in the South of France we’ve been family friends with for some time. They are probably best known for their Cabernet Sauvignon, but happen to be just far enough South to also have an excellent Malbec.” He placed the bottle on the coffee table next to a sealed variety of crackers and cheese. “The cheese plate is from the Whole Foods between here and my flat.”

“Well if it’s only from Whole Foods then I can’t imagine how we’ll eat it.”

“With our mouths, if all goes well.” His smartass reply was made funnier by the sip he took from his unicorn mug, and Vex followed it with a taste of her own. It was dark and strong and she was pleased he didn’t imagine her to be a sweet wine kind of girl. She helped herself to a square of cheese and hoped he’d been looking down her shirt when she leaned forward. If the pink dusting his cheeks was to be any indication then she was quite successful, and toyed with the end of her braid as she sat back and took another sip. 

“Well, if this delicious wine is the gift, I do believe the second part of the exchange was to be a favor.” The smallest corner of his mouth ticked upward, and Vex wanted that smirk to be the last thing she saw before his mouth disappeared between her legs.

“A prelude to a gift. What favor would you ask of me, Lady Vex’ahlia?”

Whatever she was going to say flew out the open door as Vax and Keyleth appeared, talking excitedly as they removed their shoes. Vax offered a hand to steady her and Keyleth took it without even looking, and the familiarity irritated Vex more than it should have. Fucking cockblockers.

As if sensing her spite Vax looked their way and greeted them. “Oh hello Vex, Percy. Didn’t see you there.” His eyes narrowed at the wine. “What’s going on here?”

Vex noticed his accent slipping through as he got miffed. Percy appeared not to and responded easily. “Just trying some wine from a family friend. Vex was kind enough to join me.” 

Keyleth was oblivious to the tension in both of the twins and charged into the living room to hug Percy. “You’re back! I didn’t think you would make it in time for the game tonight. Did you catch an earlier flight?” Percy was able to respond to none of her questions as she saw the wine. “Oh, is this the stuff from the family friend?”

“It is. Would you like some? I brought you your own bottle of Shiraz though, I think you’d prefer that one more.” Percy was the definition of composed while Keyleth’s face melted with excitement. 

“You brought me a Shiraz from France?! You are the best.” 

“It’s nothing. But I realize I have left it in the boot of my car. One moment.” Percy unfolded from his chair in that effortless way of his, and Vex took another sip and let him exit before copying his example and retreating to get the rest of her books and papers. Trinket, the ferocious and protective beast that he was, continued to sleep under the desk with a gentle snore. She felt more than heard Vax follow her but continued to rummage around her things until he said something. 

“Something about his face is so damn punchable.”

She snorted in his direction. “It’s the English smugness. Looks kind of like yours when you think you’re right.” Vax’s eyes rolled. 

“He is a rich, smug English bastard. We hate those. Why aren’t you agreeing with me?”

“Look, if you’re worried I don’t think Keyleth sees him as a potential partner. If anything she almost treats him like her gay best friend.” Vex piled the initiative counter and her dice bag in his hands and gave him an even look. “He’s a good player. And nice enough. Stop being a prick.”

His beat of silence as she picked up her notebooks let her know that he knew she was right but when his footsteps echoed hers down the hall he muttered “Still like to punch him in the face.”

She ignored it just like she ignored Keyleth nibbling cheese by the couch until Percy materialized with a bottle of Shiraz, and carefully laid out her things behind her screen and sipped her wine quietly until all her friends were assembled around the table. 

The encounter was a good challenge for everyone and provided just enough of a concern of death without actually manifesting it. The game would organically wind down in the next few minutes Vex knew, but was allowing their momentum to help them plan their next strategy through this dungeon crawl. “Vex, can you pass -” Scanlan was leaning over in his seat and gesturing at her brother. Vex interrupted immediately out of habit. 

“I’m Vex, that’s Vax.” 

He rolled his eyes and sighed. “I don’t know who your parents hated more, you two or everyone else in the world to give you such similar names.” 

The remark was an old sting and it was easy to swallow before returning his snark. “Well if you see our father, you can bring it up to him after you kick him in the balls.”

Scanlan was about to reply when a voice rang out from the end of the table. “If you all aren’t otherwise engaged, we should get drinks some time. Would next Tuesday work for everyone?”

The room fell silent as everyone looked at Percy and then wildly at each other. Pike managed to find her voice soonest. “Well, we’ve never done that before, but I think that’s a wonderful idea Percy.”

“Alright, it’s official, this one can stay.” Grog nodded once, which somehow alleviated the potential awkwardness of only giving approval over a month after Percy actually met them. Vex looked at Vax who was looking at Keyleth who looked ecstatic at the prospect.

“Oh my gosh that is an amazing idea. We have to do this! How have we never done this before?” Vex could literally see Vax biting his tongue but when he turned to her she only shrugged. 

“Eh, could be fun? Provided you lot don’t get too weird or too drunk.”

Scanlan and Grog immediately interjected.

“We will definitely be getting drunk.”

“And where, pray tell, has our Dungeons and Dragons group decided the line for ‘too weird’ is?”

Vex exchanged another concerned look with Vax and then caught the eye of a beaming Percy. Everyone else did look excited to go. “What the hell. Let’s try it on.”

The table cheered as her brother’s face took on a neutral look. She knew he was thinking about the money and poked his knee under the table to elicit a small smile before they both turned back to their scheming friends. The game was unceremoniously pushed to the wayside as discussion of which bar was most convenient, had the best atmosphere and had at least some reputation of having a heavy pour.

Gear was packed, drinks were finished and the party began to filter home. Vex lingered near the head of the table talking to Pike about a potential hike over the weekend but vaguely tracking Percy who was engrossed in conversation with Keyleth while Vax lurked nearby. Her conversation with Pike came to a shuddering halt as she heard a voice cut through the din.

“Percy, you should stay a while. We’re going to watch a movie and now we have wine!” Vax’s head whipped in Keyleth’s direction with a barely smothered look of incredulity before realizing he was receiving an identical one from Vex and had the good graces to look abashed. Percy either did not catch the twins’ turmoil or ignored it.

“Unfortunately I’m knackered otherwise I would certainly consider it. Another time perhaps.” Cerulean eyes flickered to her for just a moment and Vex couldn’t react before they were fixed on packing away his bag and hoisting it to his shoulder. When they landed on her they were composed and slightly distant. “Vex’ahlia the wine is yours as per our previous discussion. I’ve left a wine stopper on the table for your convenience.”

Nodding slightly, she evenly replied “Thank you Percival for the thoughtful gift.”

A sliver of a smirk pulled at his mouth and instantly she was tempted to shift from formal to flirty regardless of their audience. “As mentioned, I insist it is not a gift and a favor is still to be determined.” He made eye contact with the rest of the room. “If you all will excuse me, I will take my leave. Goodnight.” 

A chorus of goodnights followed him to the door and after a final simmering look in Vex’s direction Percy disappeared and Vex was left to focus all her attention on not murdering her brother in front of company. Pike took her cue and disappeared quickly, squeezing Vex’s hand on the way out. 

Vax and Keyleth were still in the living room over their meager selection of DVDs but Vex knew she had Vax’s attention and nodded him to her room. He arrived as quietly as usual and she didn’t wait for the door to close. “What the fuck Vax.”

“I should have told you I planned on having plans.”

“Yeah, you really should have.”

His voice lowered even further. “But I am absolutely going to have Keyleth over and you need to get over yourself.”

“Sure, you douche, but how about some fucking warning before I am getting invited to be third wheel in my own apartment.” she seethed. 

“You’re absolutely right. But so am I.” Vax closed her door on his way out and furious did not even begin to describe how Vex felt but a very small, very obnoxious corner of her brain thought that maybe Vax had a point and that burned more than anything. 

So instead she tucked it away, curled up with Trinket in bed and scrolled through the internet to pretend everything was fine. And to pretend she couldn’t hear the murmurs and laughter coming from the couch.


	6. Public Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vox Machina goes to a bar and Vex mostly tries to keep it together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your patience and support. All of you are awesome.

The next morning Vex felt like a proper dickhead, and as an apology left Vax coffee and a bowl of cereal on the counter ready for the milk. She knew that Keyleth stayed well into the night but left some time after a long goodbye and before one am. And she knew she could have acted better for her brother after he took the time to tell her how seriously he was taking this girl.

The rest of the day was a normal Friday other than the small badge of guilt she quietly harbored as she waited impatiently for work to be over. While co-workers talked about their fun Friday night plans and got excited for the weekend Vex planned her evening work outfit and decided to drop one of Vax’s favorite candies on the counter for him to find after he got home. 

If three in the afternoon saw her getting off one job then three in the morning saw her getting off another and Vex was exhausted, but the bar a half mile from their place had been stocked with her favorite co-workers, drunk patrons tipping well when they weren’t looking down her shirt and as many free shots as she imagined were safe. 

Saturday was mostly slept away and Sunday she got to hang out with Vax and like always the wrongs on either side were wordlessly forgiven, and the day was filled with chores, grocery shopping and playing through old video games. With Monday came the first real rain of the season that started perfectly during her walk with Trinket and per usual Vax laughed at her misfortune before they huddled over their laptop and looked at minis they couldn’t afford online. And then it was Tuesday.

“The Vex’ahlia wink?” Collectively the table turned to regard Percy before Grog started laughing.

“What? You haven’t seen it? It’s a staple!”

If the rest of the week normally crawled by in anticipation of Thursday and the weekend, maybe they should plan to do more things on Tuesdays. Vex was surrounded by some of her favorite people at a bar she and Vax hadn’t been to in years and they had arrived quickly enough to get a round that qualified for happy hour. Even better (or more concerning if Vex was thinking about it) was that not a single one of them showed up in their own cars and were clearly prepared for a rowdy night out.

Scanlan pat Percy’s shoulder pityingly. “It’s alright old chap, it just means you aren’t truly one of us yet and she has never tried to swindle, seduce, barter or charm you.”

Vex’s rather unladylike scoff emerged from over the rim of her beer. “Hardly all of that.”

“Oh not at all,” Vax quipped quickly. “All of that and also if she’s trying to make you uncomfortable or trying to get out of trouble or trying to get out of paying or…”

“If she’s probably going to fuck you.” Pike interrupted, pint halfway to her mouth. Vax made a noise of revulsion as Vex made a half-hearted disagreement as Keyleth sprayed wine into her napkin laughing. The rest of the group chuckled with the sputtering red-head as Percy handed her a handkerchief with hardly a glance. 

“That’s quite the tool.” His face was unreadable as he said it, and Vex imagined no less than six sex toy or penis references that she would love to make but couldn’t pick the best one and settled for a telling smirk, a half shrug and another sip. 

Scanlan leaned forward once more. “I still can’t believe you haven’t shown him the wink. Has he done nothing worthy? Have you wanted nothing from him?”

 _Stay neutral, stay neutral._ Her eyebrow quirked and the corner of her mouth twitched up. “Well, maybe he’ll do something interesting by the end of the night and we’ll see.” 

The group laughed and moved on, enraptured by Scanlan’s tale of a recent conquest of his own using the Vex wink but she was still fixing Percy with a smoldering stare, daring him to do something. He met her gaze but she noticed his eyes flinch towards her mouth before correcting themselves and her eyebrow rose higher with a subtle head cock in his direction. He looked away and gave her the profile view of the faint blaze burning across his nose and cheeks and she hid her smugness in her drink again. 

The night carried on as nights do and it could have been the drink but Vex was sure she had never loved these people more. She had been playing D&D with various groups in various capacities over many years, but this one without contest had to be her favorite. Even if she did just lose a bet to Grog over who could hold their breath the longest. 

Silently Vex slipped from the table and found a quiet moment to take a deep breath by the bar as she looked to add another round to their tab. At the rate they were going tonight would probably exhaust every extra penny she had earned working the bar on Friday, but seeing her friends and her brother out enjoying themselves in public was worth it. Motion in the corner of her vision caused her head to turn and she got the full vision of Percy coming to a graceful rest in the pocket of space next to her barstool. His fingers were draped over an almost empty rocks glass like they could hardly be bothered to hold the thing tightly, and him leaning against the bar was the first time she’d seen him without the excruciatingly proper posture and she wanted to know if this is what he would look like in her kitchen the morning after she fucked him.

“Oh hello there handsome. Come here often?” Her accent was back and she gave exactly zero fucks. He looked up at her through dark eyelashes. 

“And here I was thinking that that was going to be my line.”

“Honestly it’s probably for the best you didn’t use it, I don’t know how well I would have taken being called handsome.”

“I suppose that’s true, but I can’t imagine many compliments offend you, no matter how clumsy.” Vex shrugged before he cut himself off with a sip.

“Perhaps not. Speaking of clumsy, what is the story with the hair? Dye or just premature?” Her voice lowered in a mockery of a whisper. “Or secretly old?”

“Childhood trauma actually. What is the story with the accents?”

She scoffed. “Childhood trauma is a good way to put it.”

A hand passed quickly through his hair, pulling at the ends in a way she’d love to recreate for him. “Perhaps some quid pro quo?”

“I’ll show you mine if you show me yours? Now that is a game I haven’t played in some time. How about we drink about it sometime, make it more interesting and less sad?”

“Excellent idea. Might I buy you a drink?”

She pretended to think about it. “I suppose I can allow it, though I warn you I’m getting a refill for Scanlan and Grog as well.” The bartender caught her eye and she gestured for another round as Percy continued. 

“I think I can manage that.”

“I think you can manage a number of things.”

A single chuckle was drowned in his drink as he finished it, and those piercing eyes bored into hers as he swallowed. 

Vex was holding her breath, hanging for the next words to slip off his tongue when a shatter of glass was followed by her name being bellowed across the bar. She ripped her eyes from Percy to see Scanlan on the floor, Grog holding the leg of a chair and Pike and Keyleth trying to scoop the remains of a cup into a bowl. The moment and whatever he was going to say was lost as she sighed, and she cast Percy a sidelong glance. “I hope this one night doesn’t scare you off from us forever.”

Vax had a point, Percy did look awfully smug when he smirked. “It would have to be one hell of a night. Why, would you truly miss me that much?”

“Oh heavens no darling, just logistically replacing you is a nightmare.”

Her drinks appeared on the counter suddenly, and his cool laugh ended abruptly as she stood from her barstool and very obviously entered his space. Her breast was almost close enough to brush his arm and judging by his utter stillness he was as pointedly aware of it as she was. Vex almost let it happen. Wanted it to happen. How long had it been since she’d had a non-platonic touch? _Shit._

“Who knows, maybe if you managed some more things for me I’d have a reason to miss you.” She winked, and watched the effect hit him with a deep inhale and a subtle but noticeable clench of his fist and grabbed her drinks and waltzed away before she could change her mind on the no touching at the bar. 

The rest of the night passed without major incident. Jokes were made at Vax and Keyleth’s expense, only three rounds of shots were done, and Percy picked up the whole tab to the protest of most. Vex talked with Pike and Grog and pretended to not notice Vax and Keyleth disappear around the corner and re-emerge slightly ruffled. They all climbed into cabs and the twins got home and Vex tumbled into bed happy and buzzed and warm. She was practically asleep when her phone buzzed. 

_Scanlan was right._

Vex took a deep breath after reading who the message was from. It was late, she was intoxicated and she was too far out from her last orgasm, all leading factors for her to send dirty text messages. 

_About what darling?_

_That wink really is something._

Almost as if on cue her phone died and she scrambled for her charger, waking Trinket up with the intensity of her cursing. The charging light appeared but it would take minutes for the phone to power back on and Vex cursed once more for good measure into her pillow before turning to Trinket. 

“I honestly am not sure if I should be thanking the higher powers or telling them to get fucked.” Trinket whined and curled tighter into her side and Vex sighed again before rubbing his head.

“You are the most wonderful boy in the whole world. And you’re probably right. Fine. Not tonight.”

She closed her eyes and basked in the warmth of her dog. She would ignore the text for now. And she would keep her hands out of her pants. Within minutes she was asleep and never saw the bright screen returning to life.

That night she dreamed of Percy’s head between her thighs and woke up shaking, panting and sated.


	7. Party of Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vex gets convinced to third wheel a Vaxleth date that presents a surprising fourth wheel and struggles to keep it clean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went on vacation again, hence actually finishing another chapter. I promise the slow burn is killing me too. Thanks for reading!

The Wednesday work day passed much quicker than usual as Vex alternately tried to pretend she hadn’t had a dirty dream about one of her D&D players and was struck with random graphic details of said dream that she hadn’t remembered previously. As such she was a blundering mess and made copies of the wrong thing, occasionally stapled papers in the wrong order and almost sent a reply to her boss to the entire department. She was relieved when she was finally able to clock out and hurry home to a cooped up Trinket eager to spend some time in the park. 

Her dog gleefully chased ball after ball as Vex mindlessly threw it, the music in her ears doing little to slow the stream of images she sunk into now that she was out of work and replaying the exquisite details. How small dots of sweat beaded his brow or how his hair looked clenched between her fingers. How she woke up with her belly still trembling with aftershocks, her heavy breathing the only sound in her apartment beyond Trinket snoring at her feet.

Vex was so lost in her own turmoil that when they returned home she almost jumped out of her skin to find Vax standing silently behind her after she locked the door. Ripping her earbuds out she tried to slow her pounding heart while she chided him “Damn it Vax’ildan make some damn noise before you give me a heart attack.”

His face was a bewildered one. “I did, but I think your music was too loud.” Vax paused and frowned at her briefly. “We were perhaps a bit too successful last night.” Vex felt her heart freeze as images from her dream flashed again and she hoped that she wasn’t noisy or even worse if she said Percy’s name at some point.

Mercifully Vax continued on ignorant of her terror. “We had so much fun that Keyleth wants to do it again and I’m hoping you will join us and spend some time making a connection with her.”

Relief flooded her even as she felt her eyebrows draw together. “You want me to be your third wheel?”

“Yes. Well, technically fourth wheel, but yes. It would mean a lot to me.” Staring at her brother’s stupid earnest face with those eyes they shared would always do her in and Vex huffed. 

“Yeah alright, I’ll go. Who’s the fourth sucker aboard this car of awkward?”

“You can be perfectly charming when you mean to be Vex’halia, it need not be awkward. And Percival will be joining us. Keyleth has really taken a shining to him.” Vex groaned and tossed her head back and she could hear the confusion in Vax’s voice. “I thought you’d been impressed with him as well. Hopefully him being there won’t convince you to find other plans?” 

She waved him off, eager to move away from that particular subject. “No it’s fine. When?” 

“Friday night.”

“Make it Saturday, I have to go to my shift at the bar to pay for our sudden social life.”

She heard her brother’s sigh as she maneuvered around him to make her way to the kitchen and knew she was not alone in that concern. “Who are you telling? I either need to make more money or find something on the side.”

Her hand paused halfway to the faucet to refill Trinket’s water bowl as she watched him from the corner of her eye. “Not falling back on old skill sets I hope.” His shoulders hiked up and his hands clenched slightly, but his scoff allayed her concerns and she resumed her activity. 

“Well good. I’ll try to grab some extra shifts at the bar and maybe you’ll finally get that promotion and maybe we can afford both friends and this apartment.”

His light footsteps brought him to her. “We’ll make it work. We always have.” and he kissed her forehead before exiting to his room. “I’m just going to pick out an outfit to wear to my favorite street corner.”

Vex yelled after him “Make sure to wear the tight jeans, they won’t see your butt unless you do.”

Vax’s head appeared from around the corner with a wiggling of eyebrows. “That’s not the only thing they’ll see.” He ducked away from the dish towel Vex threw his way, his laughter floating down the hall. 

*****************

Thursday came and went as usual and by the time Vex hit the bed she was exhausted. For the first time in a while they had a very near character death at the hands of a beholder and a series of bad rolls and she could only thank the stars for Pike’s cleric and that Keyleth’s druid prepared healing word. Even as she felt herself relaxing into her pillows her brain felt it was an opportune moment to replay her near disastrous conversation with Percy.

Vax had been talking with Keyleth about their Saturday plans and was explaining why they’d moved the date from Friday. Vex had made some throw away comment about not being prepared for her double work day when Percy sidled up to her on his way out of the door.

“Sometimes there is nothing to do but put our heads down and go to work.”

Vex was too used to this banter, too relaxed from a few drinks and a little too riled by his presence. “Funny, you did something similar to me two nights ago.”

“I beg your pardon?”

Pure abject horror slammed into her as her brain processed what her mouth said. “Nothing! Just, you know, gotta work hard to pick up the whole tab Saturday like somebody we know.” There was an uncomfortable amount of finger guns emerging from her gesturing and Vex could feel just the tips of her ears blazing under his scrutiny while internally she bashed her head against a wall. _Sure Vex, just tell him about your wet dream. Why not! It’s not weird at all._

Percy had looked perplexed but nodded slowly, assured her she didn’t need to pick up the bill and left shortly after a much more normal conversation with Pike. And now not only did Vex have that to replay every time she had a quiet moment to be mortified but she would have to either explain or actually pick up the check on Saturday. 

Friday was grueling. Too many late nights in the week meant a struggling Vex and she skipped lunch in favor of a power nap that left her feeling worse than before. She caught a second wind for the start of her shift at the bar that carried her through the bulk of the night but two a.m. was rough and she closed down in record time to rush home. The city was oddly quiet and dim for a late autumn night and the damp air had her pulling her jacket closer around her as cabs rolled by brimming with drunker, happier people. 

As much as she hated him for it, Vax dutifully woke her up at a decent time as she instructed after she slept through her alarms and they had a quiet day of tea and toast and video games until it was time to fight over who had first shower (Vex won) and get dressed (Vax hid all of her shoes while she was in the shower).

Shoes eventually obtained and Trinket taken for one last outside break the twins walked the distance to the restaurant they were to meet their companions. Keyleth arrived shortly after the round of waters they’d ordered with a flurry of hand gestures and a kiss that she was only embarrassed by after she met Vex’s raised eyebrow. Vax’s pointed look was received with a small nod of acceptance and before any discomfort could set into the group Percy appeared at the table and slid into the seat next to Vex.

“Apologies for my tardiness, traffic was murder.” He looked around the group and greeted them before landing on the woman next to him. “Lady Vex’ahlia, always a pleasure.”

It could have been the spectacles but his eyes had a glint and his speech had a lilt and Vex felt a drop in her lower abdomen and could barely respond around the knot suddenly in her throat. “Percival.”

The waiter arrived at that moment and saved her from the small smirk form Percy and the quizzical look from Vax and Vex wasted no time in ordering. 

“Gin and tonic please, emphasis on the gin.”

Percy looked up from his menu all elegance and calm. “Two of those actually.” 

Despite the rocky start after ordering Keyleth launched into an animated story from her work week that was engaging enough to move into a comfortable rhythm and the four settled into what was starting to be an enjoyable evening. They sprung for appetizers and the twins were impressing the table with their ability to throw each other food when Keyleth’s name was shouted from a group by the bar. 

Keyleth bounced to her friends and Vax followed like a reluctant puppy at her heels while Vex leaned back into her chair with a sigh and a sip of her drink. Silence stretched to fill the two empty spots at their table. The drumming of Percy’s fingers on his glass made her mind start to wander into dangerous territory when he suddenly blurted “Why do you have two accents?”

When Vex’s eyes made their way to his face he did not seem disturbed or judgmental but rather a combination of curious and genuinely intrigued. Something about those piercing eyes while his mouth lifted in a gentle smile and his whole body was relaxed and welcoming and waiting for her answer cut through her bullshit and she felt her mouth answering before she was prepared to.

“My mother was born in the States. She met my father on her very first trip abroad and for whatever reason liked him. We were born outside Brighton and only went to London for proper schooling with our father after we learned to talk more like her than most English pricks can allow. We perfected our British accents quickly and maintained them through our school years, but we eventually got over trying to impress the English elite and moved here to our mother’s home state.” Hardly believing everything that just came out of her mouth Vex shrugged. “Seemed easier to fly under the radar to sound American than British here, and eventually we just got used to it. Until very recently.”

“What changed?”

“My dear brother proposed we go back. See the sights. Our old house. Our father.”

“And this is…”

“A terrible idea.”

“And why is that?”

She could feel her shrug and hated how it tried to downplay her words. “Our father is one of those elitist pricks whose estate has a name. He was horrible enough to us as children that we eventually ran away. We have never been good enough and never will be good enough, and going back just to feel like his bastards again is not entirely appealing.”

“To be fair my family estate has a name.”

“Then my father is much more likely to be impressed with you than us.”

“Then your father, Lady Vex’ahlia, is a fool.”

Vex laughed in disbelief and met his eyes again over her gin. She had never noticed before how kind his face was when he smiled so softly. “I don’t know Percival, a handsome wealthy young man with a named estate and hair white enough to lend some gravitas to his posh tongue sure beats two devil twins with their mother’s mannerisms and a penchant for trouble.”

“Well it would be a shame to write the whole country off for one man. If he is truly this blind he hardly deserves you either way. Should you ever change your mind and would wish to return I go often and would be glad to accompany you.”

She wanted to say something snarky or clever, or something to deflect how much it would mean to return or how much would be on the line, but for once an earnest offer deserved an earnest response.

“Thank you Percival.”

“But of course. We are friends, and I’ll do my best to help as I can.”

Vex smiled viciously. “Oh darling we are more than friends. We nerd together.” His nod was believably solemn. 

“Often and vigorously, as any two people of our attributes and stage of life should.”

“Maybe, should you ever meet my father, you leave that part out of it.”

“On the contrary, I think it would serve him and his blasted pride well to hear the details of our nerding.” Percy’s grin was sharp and Vex realized with a start that perhaps there was something just a little dark hiding somewhere in his soul that made him so fun to play with. 

She grinned back. “We are quite talented at it.”

“You are so good at nerding. It blows my mind and I leave your flat a shell of a man until I return again.” His hand landed over his heart with mock seriousness. 

“It pains me to think of how long it has been since I heard those words.” A small voice in her head reminded her that while Percy’s words were a joke her’s were not and she shushed it aggressively. 

“Well, rest easy my dear, I will say it as often as you need to hear it.”

“Percival, you flatter me.” Vex emptied her drink in another gulp. “And you play a dangerous game courting my pride.”

“Something tells me courting any part of you is dangerous.”

She was saved from replying beyond another one shouldered shrug as Vax and Keyleth re-appeared. Vax sat down with a genial “So, what did we miss?”

“Nothing” came their coordinated reply and they exchanged a quick look before calling the waiter for another round. 

The meal was casual and the conversation was easy and when Vex took a deep breath and offered to cover the whole meal it physically pained her. Vax looked at her like she’d grown another head. Keyleth started to argue but Percy cut in “Actually I have taken the liberty of already handling our dinner but thank you Vex for the offer.” 

Keyleth transferred her insistence on contributing to Percy but he waved her off. “Please, you all are doing me a favor. Otherwise I would have been at home working and dodging calls from my sister telling me to be more social.” There were a few half-hearted rebuttals but soon jackets were collected and they made for the exit and Percy walked with them all to Keyleth’s car. Vax and Keyleth were having a low conversation ahead of them and Vex was both subtly trying to let them be and read their lips when Percy’s voice was unnervingly close to her ear as he leaned in. “In the spirit of discretion, does Keyleth know? Or the rest of the group?”

She could feel the faint heat of his body as he leaned in and smothered her frustration. With herself, with him and the fact that they weren’t naked. She was trying to convince herself not to want to seduce him and he certainly was not helping with his damnable leaning in and sharp tongue and quick mind. She also suddenly remembered he asked a question.

“Oh, I don’t know how much she knows actually. I’d have to ask Vax.”

“And the others?” He was still in her space and it occurred to her that he was either completely oblivious or he knew exactly what he was doing and she didn’t know which was worse for her. 

She rallied her focus. “I think most of them know to some degree that we spent a lot of time in England. I don’t know if they’re aware of the finer details. I’ve certainly never told them.” 

His hum of acknowledgment almost seemed to buzz on her skin as he pulled away and she struggled to keep her face neutral as she looked him over to find he was still looking down at her. Percy’s name was called from in front of them and they noticed Vax and Keyleth already beside the car. As they caught up goodbyes were exchanged, everyone thanked Percy again for dinner and he hugged Keyleth before starting to move towards another part of the parking lot when Keyleth called out.

“So see you Tuesday?”

He turned over his shoulder. “I will see you Tuesday. Have a goodnight.”

The twins were in the car and buckled by the time Keyleth made it around the car and into her seat. They waited in companionable silence until they reached the first light when Vax turned to address the redhead. “Kiki, what is on Tuesday?”

“Oh, we’ve decided Vox Machina should meet up again Tuesday! We had so much fun last time we are just going to do it again.”

Outwardly Vax replied noncommittally, but Vex had the sneaking suspicion he harbored some misgivings. As she settled into the backseat alone she also had a few reservations of being drunk with her group in public and most revolved around being drunk around one member in particular.


	8. Crashing the Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vex gets closer with the gang but even closer with Percy. Kind of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! I had this written for a few weeks but sitting on it longer isn't making it better. Here's to giving up on editing!

Meeting out for drinks on Tuesday became part of their weekly ritual, and Vex was a huge fan. It limited when she could pick up shifts at the bar but getting to hang out with her friends in a new way was exciting. Even her relationship with Keyleth was benefiting from a few weeks of their nights out. They weren’t best friends, but at least they were getting comfortable alone together again. Mostly. The twins had agreed to limit themselves on normal nights to two drinks apiece to cut their bill and as a result Grog merely joined Vex at her apartment to pregame before Vax came home. Spending time with Grog also meant helping coordinate against her brother and led to a renewed vigor to the pranking Grog had given up. She enjoyed having a drinking buddy and secretly tormenting Vax. Scanlan became a surprising source of advice without judgement and her friendship with Pike evolved to include things like exchanging baking recipes and hiking together some weekends. And much to her dismay, working out.

Pike and Grog had fancy gym memberships that gave them each three guest passes a month and somehow the two had come to the consensus that Vex would benefit greatly from “being swol” according to Grog and began to drag her with them once a week. She liked playing on the climbing wall and changing up her cardio routine but at least part of their time included them making her pick up something heavy and put it back down again. It wasn’t going well.

“Put your ass to grass Vex.”

She grunted as she stood up, the weight digging the cold bar into her shoulders. She was sweating profusely, her thighs burned something terrible, and next to her Pike was making a bar with almost double Vex’s weight look like a toy. She exhaled heavily, catching her breath.

“I don’t even know what that means.”

“Look at Pike. Do it like Pike.”

Vex tried to blow some fly-away hairs out of her face but they stayed stuck to her forehead. “Yes but she’s a monster.”

Grog and Pike both began to hiss “Monstah” and whoops of encouragement as Pike finished her set and racked her weight. Vex was just able to take a deep breath again when Grog remembered her sorry state again. 

“Your butt needs to get below your knees. Or at least to your knees, but you’re not a total wimp so you’d better do it right.”

Vex laughed even as she edged her feet apart again. “That is where you are wrong sir. I am a complete wimp.”

“Then pretend for 30 seconds you aren’t. Five more, ass to grass, and we’re done.” Arms crossed. Set face. Grog was going to get her to do this if he had to tape her to the bar. Shit. 

Three was difficult. Four felt like a small miracle. Five seemed doomed to start, and when Vex hit the bottom of the squat she hesitated and though she started to push she barely moved. Something must have showed on her face when she considered dropping the weight because Grog’s booming voice suddenly filled the space.

“GET YOUR FUCKING ASS BACK UP HERE YOU SORRY STICK.” With an exhale that may have been a laugh or a whine Vex screwed her eyes shut and pushed and didn’t stop until she was standing shakily and making eye contact with Pike in the mirror and Grog wasted no time lifting the barbell off her shoulders and onto the rack.

She immediately hobbled to the nearest bench and collapsed on it. Pike followed with a towel and water.

“That was really good Vex!” Vex scoffed but took the offered towel and wiped her face.

“I’ve never had my legs feel like actual Jell-o before”

“You sure? Cause I think that’s what they’re made of.” Grog was still racking her weights by the sound of it and Vex pushed her middle finger in his general direction.

Pike shot him a look before continuing. “They feel like that now but it’s good! You can stretch now and increase your flexibility, and with more work you could, you know, tone and shape.”

Vex didn’t bother to contain her scoff. “I’m flexible enough and I’ve enough shape to get my way. Why do you people even do this?”

Her angelic, optimistic and shiny friend solemnly looked at her a said “Gains wait for no one.”

“Get those gains!” Pike and Grog high fived over her head. She wasn’t actually sure what they were talking about and shook her head vaguely while throwing her stuff in the bag under the bench. They stretched a while (Pike said it would help her not feel so sore which seemed impossible) and Grog took the piss out of her a bit more before she threatened to stop helping him prank Vax. Grog drove them home and his voice was unusually bright when he said he would see her on Tuesday. Vex didn’t dwell on it too much.

She should have. 

Monday was sore but good in a way that she felt she had earned it, but when she awoke on Tuesday she hated Pike and Grog and whoever invented the idea of gyms. When she opened the door for Grog for their usual pregame he burst out laughing as she hobbled away.

Vex was less pleased. “Shut up. Sitting hurts. Standing hurts. Walking hurts. I’m never doing another squat in my life.”

“You’ll be fine. Let’s drink. I really think I can make Vax eat shit this time.”

By the time she and Grog arrived to the evening’s venue Vex was resolved enough to walk mostly normally and only wince a little when rising or sitting, which unfortunately occurred often as Vox Machina piled into the bar. Her heart only fluttered a little bit when he walked in. The only relationship that did not grow and prosper in every way that suited her over the last month was the one she shared with Percy. They talked and continued to text, and she felt like he was becoming a real friend and it was terrible. To objectify a man she saw casually once a week and sleep with him was easy, but to see him regularly, hear about his sister and watch him effortlessly befriend her brother’s girlfriend and integrate himself into the friend group? Worse. Vex knew that she was not a subtle woman when it came to flirting and Percival was not an unintelligent man. The only way he did not pick up on all of her innuendos was if he was not actually interested in her. Despite the sting of that he was still a brilliant D&D player, an engaging conversant, and an insightful, caring friend and so regardless of the seemingly mutual attraction Vex decided to forgo her plan of seducing Percy and quietly break her dry spell elsewhere. 

As such she wasn’t sure if she was pleased or not that it took Percy approximately five minutes to notice on her way back from the bathroom, and she’d barely managed to ease back into her chair when he leaned over.

“Did you do something to your leg?”

Vex froze confused until she realized what he was alluding to. “Oh, no. Well yes, if you consider ‘something’ to be work out Pike and Grog. They’re animals and terrible friends.”

“What on Earth would possess you to do that with those people?”

“A temporary misplacing of all of my common sense I suppose. Usually they let me mostly do my own thing, but Grog was on a mission to enlist me into the ‘Squat Squad’. I have my regrets.”

“Well I can only hope you learned something from the experience?”

“Mostly that Pike finds my butt in need of tone and shape.”

Percy looked down the table to where Pike was seated between Scanlan and Vax. “Oh? I cannot say that I agree with her assessment.”

“I won’t take it personally, she also was working under the assumption that my flexibility was lacking, which she has no reason to know first hand that that’s not the case.”

Percy looked to be at a genuine loss for words before clearing his throat and changing the subject. “Speaking of Grog, I heard you are also helping him fine-tune his attempts to lay low your brother?”

“Lay low sounds so deadly. I only mean to humble Vax a bit and Grog could use the aid.” She leered at him from the corner of her eye. “However I was hoping some level of discretion could keep the peace at home.”

Percy bowed slightly with a chuckle. “My dear, I’m an English gentleman; discretion is all we’ve got going for us.”

“Not all that you have going for you. You also have money.”

“Alright, I’ve decided. You are definitely my favorite.” 

“Unless this grants me some power I’ll stash this information right next to that favor I’m still owed.”

His chuckle was quiet as he leaned back to a normal position. “Any favor. Anytime.”

Vex thought he smelled good. But he was off limits and she needed to do some scouting of the bar. Friends or no friends, hanging out with them was the only time she got out and could look around and it made nights like this interesting.

After a thorough perusal her best option in the bar was a bit shorter and broader than average with darker skin and full lips and brown eyes framed by thick lashes and in the past she wouldn’t have hesitated to slide him her number or skip pleasantries altogether and get an invite to his place. Or the backseat of his car. Or with how long it had been for her any secluded corner would do at this point. She’d caught his attention at the bar and his eyes had gently followed her all night. She wasn’t surprised when he ended up next to her at the bar over an hour later, far enough into the night that her friends were distracted and she was pleasantly buzzed.

“I do not believe we’ve been acquainted yet. I would remember you. Jarett.” He stuck his hand out and it wasn’t the greatest line she’d ever heard but his body language made up for what his words lacked. She angled towards him and smiled. 

“Vex. And I imagine not. This isn’t my usual scene.” Her mind flashed unbidden to her kitchen table with her dumbass nerds.

His smile was attractive and promised trouble. “I know another place to get a good drink if you would find yourself so interested in a more intimate setting.”

Her eyebrow lifted and she let a slow smirk slide into place. “Oh? I’m usually a fan of more intimate settings. There’s no dress code is there? I’m afraid this is all I’ve got.”

Those hooded eyes slowly and delightfully panned her figure and Vex held the shiver aching to shake her spine under control. If his hands were as thorough as his gaze then tonight was looking more and more promising every second.

“What you’ve got is just fine.”

“Just checking. It’s never been a problem in the past.”

He laughed at her, more amused than offended at her confidence. Good. “When you look like that I can see why. And your group? None will try to fight me in the parking lot?”

She knew he was referring to Grog but her mind flashed to blue eyes and those pale hands making a fist. “Not that I know of.”

“Alright then. In about five minutes I’ll come around to the alley next to the door. If you’re still interested in a change of scene meet me out there. If not, no worries.” 

She nodded, took her drink from the barkeep and made her way back to her table. When she threw a last look over her shoulder before she sat down he was still watching and that shiver slipped free. She drank her drink as quickly as she could without garnering too much attention and when Jarett left the bar she made to stand as well. She made it two steps before a familiar voice called out. 

“What are you doing?” Percy was leaning back in his chair

She hesitated but kept moving. “Uh, right now? I’m headed outside to get some air.”

“I’ll join you.” Something in his words was looser and something in his eye a bit too glossy. Percy was drunk for maybe the second time she’d ever seen him and it was a mite inconvenient currently.

“How about you grab another round and I’ll be back in a few minutes?”

“Yes dear.”

The air that filled her lungs as she stepped out the back door to the side alley was uncomfortably cold and it occurred to her that she left her jacket at the table while trying to get away cleanly from Percy. She folded her arms around herself and hoped Jarett wouldn’t be too long. She at least had her phone, they could exchange numbers and meet up later. Her heartbeat already filled her ears. If this actually worked out, if she could orgasm from someone else’s hand she would consider tonight a raging success. 

She imagined what he’d look like naked. His shoulders were broad and his thighs implied he did not skip leg day (clearly she’d spent too much time with Grog of late) and she hoped she’d get time to admire them in whatever position they wound up in. The door opened behind her and she was surprised to find Percy emerging with an entire bottle of scotch in hand and a smile filling his face when he spotted her. “Vex’ahlia! I’ve collected the aforementioned drink.”

Vex momentarily forgot what she was out here for. “How did you get an entire bottle out here?”

Percy looked at the bottle then back to her. “I bought it of course.” Her doubtful look did not escape his attention. “I tipped well.”

She couldn’t help it. She laughed and grabbed his hand. “Well let’s get around the corner before you get some poor sod in trouble with their manager.” He let her guide him into the shadowed side of the building unseen from the street but stumbled just a bit and and reflexively an arm shot out and caught himself on the wall. Upside was he didn’t eat shit and land on his face. Downside she was between him and the wall in the dark.

He was standing too close. She had finally gotten all worked up over someone else and now her skin was thrumming and he smelled like Percy with a hint of gin and she could count her pulse from the throbbing low in her belly. It was faster than it should be. 

And he reacted much too quickly for a guy who was stumbling drunk.

“Percy, what are you doing?”

“My father used to have this stocked in his office. I think every hard conversation I had growing up was done with one of these at hand. And, well, honestly, I needed the courage.” His fingers tugged his forelock and his eyes catalogued everything but her and Vex watched his adam’s apple bob as he took a full swig before returning the cap. “Vex, I -”

Whatever else he was going to say was smothered by her lips on his as Vex grabbed the front of his collared shirt and pulled him into her. The move surprised them both and he fell into her, their teeth colliding moments before the painful sound of a good bottle of scotch hitting concrete and mercifully surviving the fall. His mouth was slow to respond but soft and pliable as she probed at his lower lip. She actually chuckled at his quiet whimper. The heat from his body was a welcome reprieve from the cold and she had no complaints as his hands landed on her hips and he pushed purposefully against her into the brick.

Her hands migrated from his shirt collar to the hair at the nape of his neck in time for her tongue to start exploring. He tasted like scotch and his chest pressed to her breasts felt incredible. Incredible enough that she moved one of his hands to cup them and refused to stifle a moan than he greedily swallowed. 

She heard a car idling at the end of the alley. She ignored it in favor of pulling Percy’s hips closer and hoped desperately he would decide it was better for his posture if he just picked her up. His hands couldn’t decide where to be and cupped her face, her breasts, her hips. Just once he skated over her ass but retreated to safe territory again as the door slammed open around the corner and they froze. The steps retreated down the alley and to the car that then drove away.

Neither of them moved.

Their breath mingled between them. She had one hand on his neck and one on his hip and his stillness concerned her. Bright eyes bored into her and Vex watched the lust fade enough that doubt then thinly veiled panic set in his face. She mirrored him as he slowly extricated himself from her grasp and stepped away from her before clearing his throat roughly.

“I sincerely apologize. You are delightful and this was not my intention. If you’ll excuse me.” he turned and all but ran towards the door. 

“Percy…” she had barely called his name when the door closed and she was left alone on the dark side of the bar. She ran her tongue over her teeth and let her hands curl into fists briefly. 

“Fucking SHIT.” she howled before picking up the abandoned scotch.


	9. Party at My Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote at least three versions of this before settling on one that I was okay with. Thanks for your patience! And next chapter is practically written, so hang on a bit longer (hopefully).

As soon as Vax set foot in the apartment to find Vex scowling over a cup of tea he knew something was off and proceeded cautiously. 

“Hey Stubby. Hard work day?”

Vex snorted. “Of course not. I have a job a braindead yak could accomplish.”

“Then what’s wrong?” He paused and offered “Midterm not go your way?”

“The midterm was fine.” Forcing herself to take a deep breath Vex focused on not losing it and spilling everything. She had things she actually wanted to talk to him about other than her multiple massive let downs. “Does Keyleth know about our accents? Our parents?” 

“A bit. Is that why you left last night?”

“Of course not. I got…” the burning anger came up but she hid it in the same place she put her desire lately. “... I got fucking cockblocked and needed the cold walk home. Thanks for bringing my jacket.”

“Of course. Do I want the details?”

Vex glowered over the edge of her mug to a space over Vax’s shoulder. “No you do not.”

“Alright.”

A rare awkward silence ballooned in the air between them and Vex felt compelled to leave the room. As she made to do so however Vax’s voice started suddenly. “If it makes you feel better, I think Percival is quite smitten with you.”

Vex jolted and could only hope Vax didn’t notice. “I haven’t gotten that impression at all. Why would you say that?”

“He left shortly after you did. Like if you weren’t there it wasn’t fun anymore.”

“Well obviously it isn’t fun if I’m not there.” She allowed herself a small smile at his expense. “But I don’t think it’s like that.”

His grimace and furrowed eyebrows grated on her wounded pride, his doubt laughter on her rejection. “If you say so. Just don’t get all caught up in the money and the accent and the eyes. People like him throw people like us, people like our mother away when they stop being useful.”

A sharp pain bloomed in her chest as her twin said the dark little words she’d been thinking all day between bouts of anger and self-doubt. “I don’t think he would. But it doesn’t matter because there isn’t a thing. We’re friends. That’s it.”

Vax’s acquiescence was more a giving up than a true acceptance but Vex pushed on. “So does Keyleth know about our wonderful upbringing?”

“Not every fine detail, but yes. I love her and she has a genuine interest in knowing me. The feeling is mutual.” Bitter rage started to well up on Vex’s tongue but she choked it down again as Vax continued. “So she knows about our father and our mother. She knows we left our home after her death. She knows it was a, conscious, choice to sound how we typically do. She knows how I really sound. She knows a bit about my past.”

“Your love past or your legal past?”

“A little bit of both. The important parts.”

Vex dropped her American accent sharply. “And this is how you think we really sound? You prefer this?”

Damn her brother for being calm in this moment. “I prefer not having to pick based on context and company. I prefer we be ourselves in whichever voice we feel like when we wake up in the morning. I have done this for you and I will never regret it, but in the quiet times or when it is just me and Keyleth this is how I sound. You and I were born and raised British and I don’t think it is something we have to hide anymore. We’re adults. Independent of our father. We gain nothing by still living in fear of his shadow.”

A scathing reply was on her lips when she stopped herself. Vax was not the source of her discomfort and this was not the topic she took issue with, so she bit her tongue and took a breath before replying neutrally. 

“Probably. It’s been a shitty day, we can talk about it later.”

He mumbled something she did not hear as she padded back to her room, Trinket lumbering quietly behind her. She needed distraction and asked to join Pike and Grog’s work out and they were more than happy to oblige. Even after she was coated in sweat and her arms felt like quivering rubber she needed more and didn’t even stop to change before grabbing her tattered earphones and Trinket before setting out on a long walk. She returned when both of them were cold and hungry but did feel a bit better after converting much of her insecurity into anger again. 

When she returned home it was dark and Vax was no longer around. She cleaned herself up and had just finished a truly inspirational dinner of crackers and lunch meat when someone knocked at the door. She was not sure if the drop in her stomach correlated with her hoping it was him or hoping that it wasn’t.

When the door opened she noticed it had gotten cold, and Percy’s breath was forming clouds against the streetlight he was backlight by. “Hello.” His nose was slightly red. How long had he been out here?

Vex felt overcome by a bone-deep weariness. “You do know that phones exist, right?” 

“I wasn’t sure if you would answer. May I come in?”

“So long as you don’t go running away this time, I suppose.” She stepped aside and gestured for him to enter and he did so gingerly, careful to not come close to touching her. 

“I deserve all of your ire and then some.”

“Whether you think you do or not is irrelevant, you have it nonetheless.” He winced slightly but continued into the apartment and hovered over their recliner.

“May I sit?” he gestured to the chair.

“Be my guest, but if this is how this conversation is going to go then I will be getting a drink.” In the kitchen Vex took a deep breath and tried to think as she poured a glass from the scotch he abandoned when he fled her last. Despite having imagined this conversation in many different formats suddenly none felt right for real life. She suddenly did not feel angry enough to yell but still hurt enough to not be forthcoming or cordial.

Percy caught sight of the scotch as she sank into her corner of the couch and opened his mouth but said nothing. She took a few sips before he began.

“I’d like to start by apologizing for my behavior on Tuesday. I was intoxicated but that is no excuse for being so forward with you.”

“So are you apologizing for kissing me or running like a coward afterwards?”

“I will apologize for whatever you feel is appropriate. I acted in a manner not befitting your company and I do not think either of us should be ready to forgive me for it.”

Vex paused and took another sip, allowing the burn of the liquor to coat her tongue and set her throat on fire while she processed. It was an easy way out, but it felt too sterile to accept his blanket apologies without clarification. She was about to respond when he spoke again. 

“I know you were off to meet up with that other fellow.”

Vex felt every muscle in her body stiffen and she blinked slowly. “And how exactly was that any of your business?” She went from frustrated with him to furious faster than she thought possible.

“I was being protective.”

“No you were being a prat.” 

“I absolutely was. I interfered in matters in which I have no business for reasons that do not justify my actions and for that error in judgment I do sincerely apologize.”

“What reasons?”

Something like regret flashed on Percy’s face and Vex pressed the issue. “What reasons did you have to follow me out to the parking lot Percival?”

“None that justify my actions.”

“I want to hear them all the same.”

“I was jealous that some scruffy bar fly was going to have a chance and scared that he would succeed and hold your attention. That he would be better than me and I would have to watch you be with someone else.”

“Better than you how? Until you followed me out I had no basis of comparison in the first place.”

He sighed quickly. “I haven’t told you everything. About my family, my work.”

“That’s understandable but I don’t see how it’s connected to being jealous about a one night stand.”

“Suffice to say I am not a good person. No matter my reasoning I was wrong to have engaged with you in that manner on Tuesday and I cannot apologize enough. I value your friendship and regret any distress I may have caused you.”

Vex smiled bitterly. “Nothing an apology and a cold shower couldn’t fix.” Something in her gut twisted at the words, but she felt too slow to correct them. “It was a dick move.”

“It was. I am far from perfect but I can honestly say hurting you has never been and will never be my intention.”

It was something hanging at the edges of his eyes that Vex kept staring at. Once she saw it it made him look as wrecked as she felt. It was subtle but convincing and she closed her eyes to exhale deeply. “I can get over it if you can, so long as it doesn’t happen again.”

“On my word as a DeRolo, never.”

“I will hold you to that, DeRolo.”

Silence settled over them and Vex took another sip of scotch. Percy waited a beat longer before offering “Friends?”

“Yes Percival, we can still be friends.” His hand was extended and with a quizzical smile and no small amount of hesitation she placed her hand in his and shook it. That also lasted a beat too long and they jolted away before Vex stood up and Percy followed.

“I am glad to hear it. See you tomorrow?”

Her feet carried her to the door automatically and it didn’t seem to be awkward that he copied her. “Five o’clock. Don’t make it weird.”

Percy eased out of the apartment and grinned, visibly relieved “Like it never happened.”

“Yeah,” Vex agreed as he offered her one last wave as he rounded the corner and bounded down the stairs. “Like it never happened.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I think I want to pick up archery again.” 

An hour later Vex was perched on her side of the couch still, though her scotch was replaced by a cup of tea now as a movie played on the tele. She almost felt guilty for constantly bombarding her brother with her thoughts as soon as he entered the door. Almost.

“Oh? You haven’t mentioned it since we left father’s.” Vax kicked his shoes off and arranged himself next to her on the couch while stealing her mug from her hand. He smelled like he’d been at Keyleth’s again.

“No, but I think it’s time to, as you say, be an adult and independent of him. I liked it then and I think I would still like it now. Besides, I've recently developed a strong desire to shoot things.”

He considered it briefly while drinking her tea and shrugged. “As long as it’s not me I think that is a good idea.”

She glared at the mug in his hand. “It’s only a matter of time brother.”

“That is precisely what I worry about.” He suddenly, slowly kissed her forehead. “But I am still so proud of you.” 

The tenderness of it brought a stinging sensation to her eyes and Vex took her tea back and willed the desire to tell him everything about Percy to melt away. Her other half just smiled before brushing her hair out of her face. “Now turn around, all your new working out is making a mess of your braid.”

Wordlessly Vex gave him her back and as her twin delicately braided her hair she felt that vice that had been around her chest loosen and fall off her once more.


	10. The (After) Life of the Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vex continues to waffle about not feeling great about recent events and Percy makes a more concrete gesture towards reconciliation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated in less than a month, so progress? Thanks for sticking around and stay safe.

It had taken her until well past her bedtime but Vex managed to find her old bow stashed in a case in their coat closet where Vax must have put it after she tried to throw the thing away. Her father was an old fashioned knob and as a child she had all but rioted at having to learn archery with a recurve bow instead of the cooler pulleys and lines of a new compound bow, but upon opening the case Vex discovered another sliver of respect for her old self. She had forgotten how beautiful her bow was, made of dark twisting lines and gentle curves. The string was old and would need plenty of wax at minimum or replacement at worst, but everything else seemed to be in working order. Some internet research informed her of a local county park with a range and a small archery club and Vex settled to sleep late but in much higher spirits than the night before.

Thursday at work passed with less emotional turmoil than the day before but Vex still felt uneasy about Percy and continued to mull it over. On the one hand she was excellent at holding grudges and he had given her plenty of reason to but on the other she did want to move past how she felt yesterday. She hadn’t been that hung up about a boy since prep school. She would also freely admit to herself that she missed texting him but certainly wouldn’t be the one to start it now. But a calmer mental status meant work passed smoother (and without any texts) and after what felt like ages she was on her way home. 

“Do you think I let him off too easy?” she asked later as she put Trinket’s legs through his harness. “Should I have given him a harder time? He really was a prick. But so am I.” Big brown eyes stared up at her, expression thoughtful even as his tail swept exuberantly across the floor. “I’ll see what happens next, but obviously my jets are quite cooled.”

Her dog yowled at her impatiently and looked at the door. “I know, I never get like this over anyone. Come on, let’s go run.”

Arms aching from Pike and Grog’s ridiculous lifting the previous day Vex managed to slog through the run with Trinket without death or grievous injury despite Trinket’s best efforts to pull her at breakneck speeds. She was just getting out of the shower afterwards when the doorbell rang. Trinket barked once but stayed sprawled on the floor, paws splayed over one of his toys. “Who is that Trinket? Huh buddy? Think we should freak them out? Maybe it’s one of those door to door campaigners we can make question their life choices.”

The doorbell rang again as Vex pulled her towel tightly around her body, swept her wet hair to the side and threw open the door. “Hello, lover.”

She froze as outside her door stood not a college student canvassing for some politician but Percy holding a small black box in his hands and looking quite red. 

She could hear her voice a half octave higher than usual. “Percival. What are you doing here? We don’t play for another hour and a half.”

Percy’s eyes shot up to meet her’s. “I hope I’m not interrupting? I can go.”

“No it’s fine, I just thought I was going to be traumatising some stranger. Please come in, this will get weirder if a neighbor walks by.” She held the door open and Percy shuffled in, suddenly very interested in her flooring.

“I’m going to put some clothes on.”

A strangled noise sounded like an affirmative from over her shoulder as Vex retreated to her room muttering a stream of curses softly to Trinket once the door was closed. It took but ten seconds to throw a shirt on and a pair of leggings before ruffling her hair with the towel and finger combing it back into order. At the last second she considered her braless state and for good measure pulled on a flannel shirt before taking a deep breath and leaving her room.

“Sorry about that. What can I help you with Percival?”

The colder weather of autumn seemed to agree with his clothing choices and she took a moment to log his navy peacoat and khakis. Percy was staring out of their balcony door and turned cautiously towards her, the black box still occupying his hands. Seeing her clothed he smiled slightly and relaxed his shoulders.

“As part two of my apology, I’ve brought you something.” He placed the object about half the size of a shoebox onto the table. 

“At this point I just feel like I’m getting rewarded for answering the door in a towel.” Vex couldn’t help the flirtatious tone and a faint smile complimented the light pink over Percy’s nose.

“I can assure you that is not the case, though certainly not unappreciated.” His smile quickly faded as he blanched, eyes wide and lips pressed into a thin line. Vex intended to ignore the discrepancy between his words and his body language as she focused on the box but he stopped her before she lifted the top. “Wait! Let me show you first.”

He reached into his pocket for his phone, and Vex decided to forgo teasing him about his generic lock screen when he opened a video and hit play. Percy stood behind a lab table wearing goggles, a lab coat and a stern expression, a familiar black box on the table in front of him. ‘I’m sorry’ was scrawled on a white board behind him. Video Percy then lifted the top of the box and disappeared behind a small explosion of smoke that cleared to reveal pink and purple glitter raining down on him, his blank expression replaced by a small smile and an awkward thumbs up. Vex looked from him to the box as the video ended.

“I thought a novel contribution to the prank war you are helping Grog stage would redirect attention from your meddling to me.”

“You built me a glitter bomb to give to Grog to blow up on my brother?”

“I did.”

Vex traced the edges of the box with her fingers. Where was Vax now and when should they have him open it? They would need cameras. He was good but this innocuous little box with its plain sides and straight edges would get him. 

Her brain got a few thoughts down before her eyes met Percy’s again. “What was the explosion?”

“A harmless flash bang more than anything. I might not open it directly under a smoke detector but it should be safe.” His fingers flew to his eyebrows as he continued. Vex thought a hair or two may have been singed but they were otherwise intact. “After my test i aimed the glitter to fire away from the face to avoid damage to the eyes, so he should be fine.”

Fine? No, Vax would not be fine. This would be a solid win for Grog and even if she would find glitter around the apartment for weeks the look on Vax’s face alone would be worth it. “Percy, this is amazing. Thank you.”

The corner of his mouth curled into a small smile but his eyes cast downwards, hands clasping behind his back before he looked at her again. “Well it seemed the least I could do after my terrible showing the other night.”

“So for cockblocking me you built me an explosive?” Even Vex couldn’t tell if her tone was irritated or teasing.

“Um, yes, I suppose I did.” His cheeks were that faint pink color again and he was very interested in the small black box on the table once more. 

Vex swallowed as she looked him over, his hands still behind his back as he rocked back onto his heels and avoided her gaze and couldn’t help but notice irritably how unfathomably turned on she was. _What the actual fuck._

She cleared her throat subtly and responded after just a beat too long. “Well thank you. I love it.” 

His head jerked from its orientation looking at her wall. “Oh?”

“I do. It was very thoughtful.” _It was very hot._

“Well, I am glad for it.” His chest seemed to swell for a second and his posture was taller than it had been but moments ago. Vex wanted to push him backwards onto the couch and find out what he tasted like without the scotch. If he’d be able to resist grabbing her ass if she was on top of him. 

It was his turn to clear his throat. “Well I must be going, I need to get home and gather my things for tonight.” 

“Of course, yes.” Vex let her eyes linger on him a second more before she moved away from the temptation of the couch and towards the door. She felt him following her and let her hips swing ever so slightly before reaching the door and opening it for him. “Thank you Percy.”

“It was the absolute least I could do.” His hand made to touch her elbow but changed trajectory halfway and tugged his hair instead. He stepped past her threshold and called “See you tonight” without looking back, his long legs moving him down the hall towards the stairs much too quickly to be casual. Vex closed the door slowly and once again noticed the black box on the table and her t-shirt dragging softly against her pebbled nipples before looking back at Trinket curled on his bed in the corner. “What the fuck kind of move was that Trinket? He built me a bomb. Like an actual miniature explosive device.” 

Trinket resumed chewing on his toys, huffing at her as she walked to pick the box up. “I know, but it’s kind of sexy.” Her massive dog whined once and flopped his head down dramatically. “I won’t apologize for the truth buddy.”

She left Trinket to nap with his toys and carried her gift down the hall to her room while sorting and rationalizing her feelings. Was he wrong on Tuesday? Absolutely. But he was also sincere in his apology. They could probably be friends again so long as he wasn’t a prat and she didn’t leer at him while replaying their handsy make-out session. Or grind him into her couch cushions. Or jump his bones while he tried to make amends. 

Heavens help her, she still wanted to sleep with him. She screwed her eyes shut and exhaled loudly at the ceiling. “Fucking hell.”

Prepping for the sessions was always a productive use of time for Vex and today she threw herself into it with the fervor of a woman needing distraction. She vaguely heard the bustle of Vax cleaning through the music filling her room and managed to sink deeply enough into her work that before long her brother was knocking on the door and letting her know the party was arriving. Vax carried out her books while she brought her notes and tokens and dice to her end of the table and carefully organized everything behind the screen while drinks were obtained and teasing jokes were made. 

In reality Vex was a little concerned that they were about to confront a pair that unbeknownst to Vox Machina contained a very high level mage and a vampire as well as the possibility of NPC betrayal, and thus had no battle plan for an encounter they didn’t even know was a battle. She hoped ominous music might tip them off and started the track, taking a swig before calling the crew to order.

Approximately an hour past their normal stop time Vex finally ended the session and everyone exploded into exhausted exclamation. Vax’s rogue almost died, Percy’s gunslinger went off the rails, their barbarian was almost low key possessed and Vex is pretty sure Keyleth was about two hyperventilations away from an actual in and out of game panic attack. Harrowing, but complete. _And quite well done_ she thought as she looked around the group. Their ability to be creative and roleplay had come a long way in two years and she was awfully proud of them. They meta-ed some theories and relived high points from the night before Percy stood up suddenly.

“Everyone, my name is Percival Fredrickstein Von Mussel Kolowski DeRolo the third and I am an asshole. I will not be elaborating nor will I engage in spirited discussion on the matter, but do with that information what you will.” He abruptly sat back down while meeting equally everyone’s gaze. 

A small pause of confusion hovered before crashing into an unorganized rumble. Keyleth and Pike were assuring him they didn’t feel that way about him when Scanlan’s voice cut over the rest. “Is Von Mussel one name or two? 

Immediately Percy responded. “One name but technically there is a separation.”

“Okay and how do you spell that third name?” 

It was painstakingly spelled and Vex marveled as she watched Scanlan write in his notebook for maybe the third time in their entire D&D career. Vax called out next.

“That’s great, but the real question is where are we going next Tuesday? I think it is Freddy over here’s turn to pick but the rest of us might not be able to afford it. Pike, any recommendations?” 

The change of topic was effective as everyone was redirected towards Tuesday night except Keyleth who continued to frown at Percy even as they all packed up to shuffle out. Pike promised to let Vex know what the next non-squat day was, Scanlan took one more parting shot about Percy’s names, Vax walked out a still perturbed looking Keyleth and Grog did an overexaggerated wink on his way out the door in response to Vex’s text about the glitter bomb. Through it all Percy carefully Irish goodbye-ed and Vex watched him wordlessly slip into the night, his eyes widening slightly as the door shut quietly behind him.


	11. Not a Party At All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vex gets more De Rolo than she is ready to handle, and has a hard conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly your comments mean so much and certainly are a huge source of encouragement to sit down and write. Thank you thank you thank you. Stay safe.

Despite her desire to immediately leave work and try out her old bow Friday found Vex predictably rushing from one job to the next with hardly enough time to let Trinket out of the apartment and change her clothes. That little black box taunted her as she grabbed another pair of socks. Just seeing it filled her with excitement in more ways than one and she was quick to close the drawer and think of anything else. Unfortunately she was not incredibly successful, and her walk to the bar was filled with flashes of her brother covered in glitter (excellent) and Percy shirtless and covered in glitter (excellent but problematic). 

Fridays were usually on the wilder side which is why she usually chose to work them but today the bar was in rare form. _It must be a full moon_ , Vex thought ruefully as security ejected the third person by only nine o’clock for trying to instigate fights and were too busy to even notice the drunk co-eds flashing pedestrians as they went by the front windows. Apparently someone had come in and bought not one but two shots for the whole bar in celebration of something, but Vex hardly had time to worry about what kind of tip another bartender was going to get when she was busy working on earning her own. 

Being a bartender at a place like this was about balance: you need to be fun but not so fun that people get out of control, flirty but also unattainable, engaging but efficient. Vex enjoyed the challenge and the tips, and given her current dry spell it certainly gave her an outlet to be truly salacious and borderline terrible to some men. Nevermind that her arms protested if she lifted more than one bottle at a time, she felt truly on her game tonight. 

Her co-worker sidled up next to her with two shots and a devious smile. “Some poor schmuck bought the two of us shots. Guess what it is?”

“Liquid bribery for us to start making out?”

“Obviously. But I mean other than that. Get the salt and lime ready.”

Vex let her own smile curl across her face and washed her hands and poured a line of salt on the back of each of their hands and traded a lime wedge for one of the shot glasses. In tandem they licked the salt off each other before taking their shots, Vex holding a shiver back as she grabbed another lime wedge. “Was that the Don Julio?”

Zahra smiled. “The 1942. He tried to get the Patron but I told him no one ever buys us the Don.”

Vex washed her hands again as she laughed and shook her head. “You’re despicable. That shot was like $30 each.”

“I know, and I picked you to do it with me. You’re welcome.”

“I love you.” 

“I know.” Zahra walked away, already calling on the next patron. 

Ready to work again Vex whirled and made eye contact with the first new face at the bar. The woman was a pretty brunette probably in her early twenties but did not look like one of the college students. She carried herself too well, her posture too perfect and self-assured. Her business casual clothes looked expensive and tailored and way too classy to be on a young woman’s body. She had a few shocking white stripes in her hair and was staring at Vex too intently to be casual. 

“What can I get you darling?”

“Just a Gin and tonic, then I would like the close out. The name is Cass.” Vex nodded and tried not to flinch at the accent barely detectable over the music and ambient noise, and set about making the drink and sliding it over before heading to her terminal and finding the tab.

It was one of the largest she had ever seen. How is this kid the one buying shots for the whole bar? Something in the back of Vex’s mind was turning the information over and over but couldn’t connect the dots quite yet.

“I guess we have you to thank for the general intoxication of everyone here.”

“Yes, well, I have recently had some professional and personal successes worth celebrating. My associate’s idea but I wasn’t opposed.” Vex was nodding politely as she passed the card over and the name caught her eye and the pieces she was struggling to put together struck her in the face. 

Cassandra. Cassandra De Rolo. _You absolute moron, Vex’ahlia._

“Cassandra...” Something must have given away her recognition because the woman smiled and cut her off.

“Pleased to meet you. My brother has been doing this huge bar tab thing recently, I wanted to try it out. It is fun.” She finished signing her receipt and threw her drink back like an experienced partier. She placed the empty glass back on the bar as Vex’s eyes darted around looking for Percy.

“He’s not here. That you all have managed to get him to go out at all is a minor miracle, hence my aforementioned successes of a personal nature.”

Vex managed to find her voice again. “Did you tell him you were coming here?”

“No but I suspect when he finds out he’ll have a few things to say about it. He’s a bit of a bastard about his secrets though, I’m sure you’ve noticed, so I thought I’d see you for myself. Make sure you’re not just a code name for another project of his. Turns out you are quite real.”

“Despite what it feels like right now, yes, real.”

“Mmm, quite.” Cassandra’s eyes, a steelier blue than her brother’s, gave Vex a thorough look up and down and no hint to what she was thinking. 

_This must be what the Twilight Zone feels like._ “How did you know where to find me?”

“Percival has talked about you briefly in another context, and for you to come up at all means a lot to me coming from him. I did some research. When he refused to introduce us I just changed venues for a work function. I hope we meet again, properly. Enjoy your night.”

Vex had about one hundred questions swirling in her head and exactly none made it all the way to her mouth as Cassandra De Rolo walked smoothly in her heels over to a table with some other business types, collect a coat and purse, and wave at her with a smile one more time before leaving the bar. Vex isn’t often the one left speechless, but had to admire the other woman for it now. Until she went to reconcile the receipt in the computer. Then she had plenty of words to say. They would all curl her father’s hair to hear her string them together.

She split the tip with Z but it still felt like way too much, and after closing down the bar hours later she still felt in shock. It covered their rent for a month and then some. AFTER she split it. 

The bouncers waved as she left out the back door and zipped up her coat in preparation for the cold walk home when a voice startled her into looking up.

“Isn’t it a bit late for walking home?” Percy called from inside a sleek dark sedan. 

Vex took her time approaching the car after recovering from her very undignified startle reflex. “Fuck’s sake Percival, you can’t startle a girl like that when it’s dark out. That’s how accidents happen and men get castrated.”

He chuckled briefly. “Yes, that’s why I am in the car. Can I give you a ride home?”

“You know you’re the second De Rolo I wasn’t expecting to run into today.” She eyed him skeptically and he winced at her words. 

“I am sorry about my sister. She has always been a bit of a brat and aging has only made her more creative about meddling in my affairs. Please allow me to give you a ride home.”

Vex was not above accepting the benefits of other people’s guilt, and she shrugged as she slid into the leather seat. “Nice car.”

“Thank you. Where is your’s?”

“Vax works farther away than I do, so he usually takes it to work. Usually I tell him that I take a cab or get a ride from a co-worker.” She lets her smirk twist her mouth as she slides her eyes over him. “Or the interested patron.”

Percy played it cool but she picked out the tightening around his eyes followed by a very intentional relaxation of his grip on the steering wheel. “Do I even want to ask what Cassandra had to say?”

“Just that you mentioned me enough to make her put in effort into finding me. I’m not sure I made a good impression, I think I was so shocked I didn’t say much of anything at all.”

“She can be intimidating? That’s not the right word. Intense maybe is better. She can be a bit intense.”

“I can see that. How old is she anyway?”

“She is twenty-two, a few years behind me.”

“Really? She dresses like a business tycoon and apparently drinks like a fish.” 

The leather creaked under Percy as he shifted in his chair. “Yes, well, she’s been through a lot.”

“Is that why she has the white streaks too?” Silence filled the car as Percy pulled up to the curb alongside her apartment complex and parked. He refused to look at her and Vex scoffed as she gathered her things to get out. “Yeah, she did say you like your secrets.”

“Vex’ahlia…”

“You don’t have to tell me Percival, it’s fine. You owe me nothing.”

“I feel like I do.” 

“Well you don’t. You owe me zero explanation for your behavior on Tuesday or not texting me anymore or your sister turning up at my bar. You do not owe me clarification on why you’re such a bad person because clearly it HAS to be that you are such a shitty friend.” The American accent she put on to work at the bar slipped away as her anger began to peak. Percy acknowledging it did not improve her mood.

“You are understandably angry…”

“Of course I was angry. Am angry. It is going to take more than an apology and a glitter bomb to get over it. I don’t know what’s going on cause you won’t tell me anything. We flirt for WEEKS and then finally FINALLY I get anything from you other than words and you run but not before you fuck my other chances for the night. And then you apologize but it really only raises more questions. Your sister apparently knows where I work part time but is just another piece to the puzzle I am not privy to.” 

Vex realized she was rapidly approaching the section of her anger scale that was prone to rage crying and she refused to do it in front of Percy. “Keep your secrets Percy. I’m going inside.” She was out of the car despite his calling out her name and moved quickly across the grass while taking deep shaking breaths. She was starting to climb the stairs when another car door slammed. 

“Vex! Vex’ahlia, wait.” 

She didn’t respond and continued up to her landing, unlocking the door as his steps charged up the stairs. The lock clicked but she left it closed, rounding on him as he reached the top.

“You brought me home, your friendly duties are fulfilled. Go home.”

“Please let me inside Vex’ahlia. Let me explain.” He was panting faintly from his sprint but didn’t seem to notice that he wasn’t wearing a coat. 

“No. Even if I wanted to hear it, my brother is sleeping.”

“He’s not, he’s at Keyleth’s.” His words startled her and she looked towards their carport only to find it missing one shitty, shared car.

“More secrets. Fantastic. Goodnight Percy.” 

“Vex. Please.” The quiet please undid her and she clenched her teeth together as she kicked her shoes on their doormat. For his part Percy stood utterly still, as if any movement might spook her. 

“Fuck.” She opened the door violently and glared at him over her shoulder as she stepped in. “You have five minutes before I kick your ass to the curb.” Trinket was at the door but sensed her foul mood and whined his concern as her hands absently caressed his head on the way to her room. 

Once in her room she heard the front door close gently and threw her coat over her chair before stepping back into the hall. She ignored Percy standing by the door and went straight to the kitchen to pour herself a drink. As she retrieved a glass Percy tentatively moved into the space and took down his own mug and placed it on the counter next to her’s. She poured herself a generous glass and pointedly ignored his cup, placing the bottle back down next to its cork before brushing past him to get a cube of ice from the freezer. She settled into her spot on the couch when he emerged moments later with a more modest serving of his own scotch. 

How many times had they already been here before? “Why is it whenever I am alone around you these days it needs to be with a drink in my hand?”

“I told you, I am not a good man.”

“You only have four minutes left Percival, I suggest you use them to expound upon that statement, not continuing to repeat it.”

He nodded tersely, took a decent swallow of his glass and settled into the chair, swirling his glass and staring into it pensively. Vex was about to lose her patience again when he started talking. 

“I am not a good man Vex’ahlia. My parents and older siblings died in a plane crash on the way to some Swiss vacation years ago. My younger sister Cassandra and I weren't there only because we were still taking finals at university.” Percy stilled entirely, eyes cast down as he told the story to his hands. 

Vex felt like she couldn’t breathe. _I am such an unbelievable prick._ “Percy, I…” he ignored her and pressed on. 

“The first thing I did upon graduating was panic that I would ruin the family business and sell my first designs to a small company that I didn’t know was owned by our business rivals. I told you I am an inventor, but I never told you that my chief accomplishments thus far have all been weapons. I create things that destroy lives and I honestly didn’t care after my family died. I knew my inventions would be replicated and used for ill and I hardly bat an eyelash.”

“I only found out later that evidence of foul play was discovered, but it was too late. They had already gotten to Cassandra, and in her own struggles she ruined any case we may have had against them. Only recently did I get her back, and Cassandra has been able to restore our family company and take on the role her craven elder brother avoided to suit his own anguish.” 

He sat staring still at his hands, and only looked up at her when she closed her hand around his. “Doing some bad things does not make you a bad person dear. Maybe you’ve got to do a bit more good to balance it out, but I don’t think you’re Hell-bound quite yet.” 

Now she recognized his dark chuckle for what it was as he leaned back in his chair. “The devil had my soul a long time ago. I don’t think he would let it go without a fight.”

“Then give him one.” She moved off of the couch to kneel in front of the chair, covering both of his hands with hers. “You've been nothing but a delight since you came into the party. You’re a great friend to Keyleth and have way more patience with her than I do, you care about your sister and seem to do right by her now, and you invent things other than weapons that make people happy.” She paused over the next one. “You’ve been a good friend to me with one exception.”

“I hardly deserve to be your friend let alone anything else despite what I may want. But I am truly sorry for the harm I’ve done you and can assure you it will never happen again.”

“But what if I want it to happen again?” The words were out of her mouth before she could think to put them back where they came from, and Percy’s eyes met hers warily. Vex struggled to recover herself. “Maybe not the running away part afterwards, but the part right before that was not unfortunate.”

“You don’t want any part of this.” Percy reclined further in his chair as she planted her hands on the arms of the chair and lifted herself off of the floor. 

“I think I’ll be the judge of that darling.”

“I am not a good person.” He was eyeing her intently but did not move as she leaned into his space.

“Then just be a better person. We’ll call it a work in progress.” He did not move as she leaned her head in closer, and at the last minute she diverted and kissed his cheek. 

_What am I DOING?!_

“It is late and I think that was your five minutes.” She straightened over him and grabbed her glass off the table, still watching him.

“Yes of course. I should leave.” He was up and moving towards the door without any hesitation.

“Percival” he paused at the door to look back at her. “Thank you. For telling me about your family. I’m sorry for your loss.”

He tried to wave her off. “It was years ago.”

“All the same.”

He paused, and for a moment seemed less in a rush to leave than the moment before. “Thank you. And thank you for being willing to listen. You are a good friend.” He seemed to trip over his last sentence, and bid her goodnight hurriedly closing the door behind him. 

Vex turned off the lights and led Trinket to her room, playing the conversation back in her head and wondering how to file Percival’s story in her understanding of him. She oscillated between guilt over how much of a bitch she had been to him, true sorrow for his loss and trying to reconcile all the information with the Percy that she knew. It was dizzying and awful, and Vex decided to analyze it when rested and sober and crawled into bed to cuddle her dog before passing quickly into a dreamless sleep.


	12. Guilty Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vex starts trying to resolve her messes and only finds another one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woof. It took a while to churn this one but we got it and it's pretty long! Kinda back into the groove of stuff so hopefully next chapter can turn around pretty quick (I say that every time though, so...) and maybe get the hint of some action? Warning though - I barely edited this AT ALL so be patient and if it is truly terrible just come back in a few days. Thanks folks! Hope you all are well!

Vex slept like utter shit. 

Between the alcohol, Percy’s horrible past and Vax sneaking around she slept fitfully, waking up multiple times before the gray light of a dreary autumn day filled her room and she knew more sleep was unlikely to come to her. She was glaring at the kettle on the stovetop when a dark figure smoothly and silently lifted themselves onto the balcony, fiddled with the door for a moment, and then eased the door open just enough to squeeze in before pressing it gently closed again. When Vax turned to see Vex standing in the kitchen staring at him he jumped, visibly startled but managing to not screech.

“What are you doing awake?” Vex did not respond, but crossed her arms and leaned back against the counter. The twins stared across the silence for a while before Vax sighed. “I’m sorry.”

“How long?”

“Just the last two weeks.”

“You could have told me.”

“I know, I just…” Vax cast his gaze upward as his arms folded across his chest. “I just didn’t.”

The kettle began to whistle and Vex let it do so as she really thought about her brother. Was she mad? Not really at him. But it did feel like a minor betrayal that he would literally sneak around on nights she was working to keep this a secret from her. It stung even as she recognized that Vax’ildan was a grown man who might not tell his sister the moment he began to have sleepovers with his girlfriend. 

It was a rare day that self-doubt guided her actions over anger, but Vex just figured it was a bad day. “You don’t have to. It’s fine.” She poured the steaming water into her cup over a tea bag as her brother stood stalk still, a statue of conflicting quiet emotion as she quietly retreated into her room and closed the door. 

Maybe she was the reason people around her kept secrets. Maybe she came off as inherently untrustworthy and so no one would confide in her, and she was responsible for her own unhappiness in life. Her unfulfilling job and unfinished applications and their shitty apartment were all her fault and her burden on everyone around her. Vex took a small sip of tea even though it was near scalding temperature, and settled back on her bed while pulling out her campaign notes. She was starting to enter a veritable rabbit’s hole of despair and uncertainty that lurked under the layers of thick skin, self-confidence and blase attitude and she needed distraction. Trinket curled next to her as she put in her headphones and focused on working out what was happening in the background of the party’s exploits.

An hour later she had the general whereabouts of the cleric and the barbarian’s families and how they may resurface, placed all the major players throughout the castle that was likely to be stormed in the next game, and decided who was likely to die when dragons descended on their city at the end of this arc. She felt a little more like herself but still needed to think, so she quietly gathered her things and she and Trinket quietly left their silent home and got into the car.

Forty minutes later Vex pulled her bow into her hands to assume the position again. Trinket sat dutifully between her feet wearing a bright orange vest and waiting for the word to fetch any stray arrows in exchange for the treats in her pocket. It was early and chilly but Vex didn’t want her sleeves to catch the string and she wasn’t confident enough in her dusty skills to avoid it. There was no evidence of any other patrons of the archery range for which she was grateful for; the amount of time it had taken her to string her bow without a stringer had been embarrassing enough without an audience. She was pleased at how quickly some of the muscle memory placed her feet, angled her hands and drew with her shoulders. After the first few rounds she had some sort of grouping to her targets, and Trinket had fewer and fewer arrows to retrieve as she became comfortable at ten, fifteen, twenty paces away. The tingling in her fingertips let her know that this would be her last round for the day and that she should expect a few more outings before her calluses returned. 

As she reached over her shoulder to grab another arrow she took a breath and revelled in the quiet bustle of the autumn day as withering yellow leaves shook in the gentle breeze, the mild temperature cold enough to cling to her ears and nose, and the steady expansion of Trinket’s breaths as his ribs expanded against her legs. The arrow notched over her string and against the protest of her muscles Vex pulled, eyes already down range as her fingers brushed her cheek before the arrow flew, a blur of black and blue that settled solidly into the hay, damn near close to center. 

“You know Trinket, that seems as good a place to stop as any.” she relaxed her bow arm down as she gazed at the target with some self-satisfaction. “Let’s go home then.” She collected her dog and gear, managed to unstring her bow somewhat gracefully and returned to the car to find a text from Pike inviting her on a hike tomorrow and another from Grog asking about the box. She resolved to respond to both of them when she got tucked in at home and immediately forgot about them both. 

Upon returning home Vex felt much improved but was still not terribly upset to see Vax was absent. It was a Saturday morning and she was finally in a decent mood and she was ready for a shower, some snacks and a long overdue session with herself and a battery operated toy. An empty apartment seemed the opportune time.

The shower was blessedly warm, the tea and biscuits well paired and Vex was on her way to her room when there was a knock on the door. She couldn’t think of anyone who would have cause to knock on their door on a Saturday morning and decided to ignore it, carrying on down the hall when whoever it was continued to knock. Her curiosity won out over her lust and she turned on her heel to see who it was. 

She opened the door, biscuit in her mouth and a cup in her hand as was immediately, sorely disappointed. 

In front of her stood their neighbor, Gern Blanston. On a good day, Gern was a kind if scattered and long winded middle aged man whose only true hobbies in life seemed to be candlemaking and dancing late at night to songs older than Vex. On his worst days he was a menace demanding the twins help him look for components to his candles and muttering about explosions. Vex tried to be cordial but most days she didn’t have the patience to handle their neighbor and had Vax do most of the talking. Immediately Vex knew she did not have time for a Gern encounter.

“Gern! What a surprise. I’m just getting in but need to be going to bed shortly. Good to see you though.”

“Ah, but it’s too early to go to bed! Besides, I could use a favor.” 

“Maybe another time Gern. I worked last night and am absolutely tuckered.”

“But this is our last chance! Didn’t you see my flyers in the common area? I am moving, and yesterday was the apartment’s last opportunity to give me any spare pine cones they had before I packed up and was on my merry way.”

“Oh really? No I hadn’t seen the flyers -”

“Well now you’re making me worried no one saw my flyers. I didn’t get any pine cones.”

“That’s unfortunate.”

“Indeed it is. Anyway, if you would like to help I would accept your aid in helping me move some boxes. The help I hired seems a bit clumsy and I don’t trust them with these last items.” Vex held back a laugh, wished him good luck and closed the door before finally moving towards her room and had just closed the door and picked up her phone to pick out mood music when Grog’s face appeared on her screen with an incoming call. 

“Fuck’s sake…” she muttered as she answered the call “Yes Grog, what?”

“Vex! I’m on my way. I’ll be there in ten minutes.”  
“Why are you going to be here in ten minutes?”

“To pick up the box. The Vax trap.” Vex tilted her head towards the ceiling and let out a quiet but deeply felt explicative. There was a pause before his gruff voice interrupted her internal monologue. “... Vex? Vex.”

“Yes Grog, yes. See you in ten.”

“Are you sure? You just said ‘fuck’ for like, eight seconds.”

“It’s fine. Come on over, my plans can wait.” She ended the call and huffed in the direction of her night stand before turning away from her waiting sheets and set herself up to wait in the living room with her cooling tea. She was perusing her phone on the couch for a few minutes when there was a thud against the door and she put her cup on the table while she fetched the box from her room. 

“Alright Grog here y- oof!” she took a tire to the shin as she struggled to catch both the bike falling in her door and the small explosive box simultaneously. A few choice words later and she righted herself and her items and realized she was looking at Gern’s very fancy but seldom used bike that had been precariously propped against her door amidst a few towers of boxes. Gern must have figured if she wasn’t helping he could at least use her doorstep, but she ignored the boxes and looked back down at the bike. She’d seen this bike maybe twice in the last three years. Twice. But after it literally fell in her lap she couldn’t help the intrusive thoughts.

_But what if I had a bike?_

_What if I had THIS bike?_

With hardly a moment’s hesitation Vex guided the bike in her apartment and hid it in the kitchen. She just closed her door when she heard the one next door open, and she listened tensely from her table as encumbered footsteps pounded down the stairs she grabbed her phone to dial Grog again. 

He picked up after a slight pause. “Slow your horses, I’m coming around the corner.”

Vex brushed her fingers over her hair as she paced. “Perfect, come around and park on the side street. I need to throw a bike in your truck.”

“Okay.” The call ended and she had to appreciate the lack of questions and she moved to their balcony door and slid it open as Grog’s truck pulled up along the curb. He was standing under her open door as she wheeled the bike through it.

“Grog, very, very, very quietly I need you to catch this and throw it in your truck and drive to the end of the block. My neighbor can NOT see you.”

“Who, that little funny guy with the vest?”

“Yes, that one. Do you think you can catch this?” They only lived on the second floor and Grog was a tall and athletic fellow, but the bike was weirdly weighty. 

He scoffed. “Course I can, if you can manage to lift it over the rail.” Vex held back a retort as she picked the back up and dangled it over the railing by the front tire and lowered it until Grog could reach the back tire. At his signal she released it and her giant friend gracefully secured it and moved towards his truck, only making a ruckus when he dumped the thing callously in his truck bed. His wheels rolled away from the curb as another knock came at her door.

She was unsurprised to find Gern on the doorstep and she plastered on a saccharine smile. “Gern, to what do I owe this pleasure again?”

“You know Vex’ahlia, I’d borrowed your stoop here and put my bike and a few boxes around once I carried all the boxes down to my moving van I realized my bike’s gone!”

“Oh no! How terrible!” Vex felt her eyes widen and covered her mouth in horror. “When did this happen?”

“I noticed just now, but couldn’t have been more than five, maybe ten minutes.”

“That’s awful. Did you check everywhere? No one moved it downstairs for you?” Even as the words left her mouth she started to feel the guilt creep in and she ushered it back out as he began talking again.

“I don’t think so, I don’t trust these minions I’ve hired to move it. It is quite a nice, expensive bike.”

“I’m so sorry Gern. I can help you look for it if you’d like.” She casually opened the door wider as she grabbed a jacket. “I’m on my way out with a box of my own but I can take a few down as I go if we’re looking.”

“Oh that’s not necessary.” Gern started to walk towards the stairs and Vex grabbed her own dark box and stacked it on top of one of the ones still outside her door and carried them both down the stairs after him. At the base of the stairs he was circling the truck and shaking his head.

“Not here at all. That’s really a shame.” He saw her descending the stairs and marveled at her as she fit his cardbox into the back of the van. “You are really so nice, you know that.”

“Thank you Gern. I am sorry about your bike. Good luck though!” 

“Thank you! Give me a call if you happen to see it around.”

“Of course. Safe travels.” 

Vex slowly walked to Grog’s truck at the end of the block, little black box tucked under her arm when a lone pine cone under a bush caught her eye. She ran to it and picked it up, its small spindles pressing into her fingers while she walked back to her parking lot only to find the Gern suddenly disappeared, the door to the moving truck closed. A gnawing feeling of regret started to pick at her edges and she hastily deposited the pine cone on the stairs before running to Grog’s truck, climbing into the monstrosity one handed and with some difficulty before turning to her friend.

“Quick, to Scanlan’s.”

Grog was only a little curious why they were suddenly headed to Scanlan’s place and spent most of the short drive listing his ideas of how to use the box against Vax, most of which involved throwing the box at him or having Vax open multiple boxes. Vex was shutting most of them down on principle and only listened with half an ear. She’d just stolen a bike. Actually stole it. From someone who had never done her any harm. 

What was she thinking? And how was she going to explain this to Scanlan? Or Vax? 

Scanlan lived in a small house about ten minutes from the twins’ flat on the edge of the suburbs where he kept a room for his adult daughter to stay whenever she had a break from university. Kaylie only recently went off to school but the party was too in the habit of playing at the apartment and it was an easy drive for everyone. As they pulled up, Scanlan's car was in the driveway and the front door was open, allowing them to hear the music through the screen door as Grog put the truck in park and they extracted themselves to ring the doorbell. As the chime floated through the house a piano abruptly paused and a bass line continued a moment more before that too ceased and footsteps echoed louder and louder until a robed and slippered version of their friend appeared behind an opening screen door.

“Ah, Grog, Vex, what are you doing here?”

“Just sayin’ hello.” Grog answered as he pushed by Scanlan and turned towards the garage. Scanlan watched him go which gave Vex the moment she needed to step into the house as well, brushing his shoulder as she did.

“Nice slippers. Is this silk?”

“Of course. It feels good on my skin.” He lowered his chin to give her his ‘sexy’ grin. “My naked skin.” 

“I’m sure. But you may need something else for this visit.” The sound of very loud and very dysrhythmic drumming from the garage startled them both. 

“Oh?” His surprise and genuine intrigue just made Vex more guilty. 

“You’re smart and I could use your input. Come out to the truck when you’re decent.”

He scoffed. “So never?”

“Fine, then whenever you are ready to help.” He mumbled his sincere affirmation and Vex went back out to the truck and pulled the bike onto the sidewalk. It was a heavy thing and its frame was thicker than she remembered bikes being. She mounted it and began to pedal but the thing listed sideways, almost fell into Grog’s truck and made an odd whirring sound as she tried to pedal. It worked, but not particularly well. She went down the street and finally got some speed but hit the brakes a little aggressively and almost flipped when Scanlan called out.

“Where have I seen that bike before?”

Vex got off with a sigh and pushed the bike up to him. “It is my neighbor Gern’s.”

“Oh yeah, Gern! Nice guy, always super helpful. How is he?”

“He’s moving today actually.” She couldn’t keep the hesitation, the wince out of her voice. 

“Oh that’s too bad.” Scanlan’s eyes narrowed. “Wait, then why…” 

She broke. “I borrowed it. Well no I took it without asking. Okay I stole it. But Scanlan I’m in a really weird place and I could use this! Would use it much more than Gern. I feel really bad about it though.”

“Vex you stole this from a man who never did you wrong!”

“I know and I feel terrible! And on top of that I can’t seem to be working it properly. I stole it and I feel awful and it doesn’t even work well!”

“Do you feel bad enough to give it back?”

She didn’t hesitate. “Okay not that bad but is it enough to just love it very much and take good care of it?”

“I mean, no. You really skewed the karma here.” Scanlan looked between her and the bike and crossed his arms over his chest. And sighed. “Well what if you just do a bit more to balance it out. Do something good. Do something good when I tell you it’s good.”

“I can do that! Yes! Let’s do that. Please help me.” Vex pleaded. 

Scanlan cautiously approached, his curiosity winning over his temporary disapproval. He looked at it from all angles with halting steps until he circled it and her entirely before declaring “Well, part of your problem is it’s electric. You probably are in the wrong mode to pedal.” 

Between the two of them, a few google searches and only one run over foot Vex was whooping in celebration as the bike sped down the street, legs kicked out in front of her as the little engine powered her past Scanlan’s house. 

“Sanlan! We did it! Look at me!” She lifted both arms into the air and immediately almost veered into a parked car and had to catch herself.

His mouth turned itself into a half-smile that didn’t meet his eyes as she brought the bike to a smooth stop in his driveway again. “You know you are going to have to tell you brother. You aren’t going to be able to hide this shiny new toy in your shoebox of an apartment.”

Vex nodded solemnly while trying to tamper her glee. “And I probably shouldn’t take it home today. I mean Gern will be gone, but I should probably get it tuned up or disguised before I take it back to the apartment. Can you just bring it with you Thursday?” 

Scanlan agreed to help launder her stolen goods, they separated Grog from the drumset, and Vex was dropped back off at home to contemplate her recent life choices a mere twenty minutes later. On the backdrop of her recent criminal activity Vax’s sleepover seemed like a rather minor infraction and she was glad to see him home when she arrived. He took the news of Gern’s departure with hardly a blink as he tried to steer her towards heavy topics again.

“About this morning, I -”

“Really it is fine. You’re a grown man and I suppose I should be glad to find out relatively quickly.”

“Vex’ahlia -”

“Vax’ildan it’s FINE. Honestly at least one of us is getting some. I just hope you’ll tell me if anything interesting happens like a pregnancy or a wedding.”

“I hardly think that will be any time soon.”

“Then we’re good for a while!” Vex moved around the kitchen, putting dishes away and wiping counters in a way that made her fidgety hands seem less obvious. When she looked up he was scrutinizing her in that still way of his. 

“You seem odd.”

“I’m always odd.”

“Sure Vex, but not like this.”

“What can I say? I’m behind on sleep, spent the morning learning how to shoot again, and now I get to talk to my favorite brother about how we’re going to use the largest tip I’ve ever received.”

Vax was so floored by the number that Vex made three more phallic tip puns before he acknowledged them, and the rest of the afternoon was spent making a list of legitimate needs and outrageous wants. The fuzzy warmth of it laid over the ruins she had made of her personal life, but Vex was content to enjoy this lazy afternoon with her brother happy before consequences set in once more.


End file.
